Damon and Stefan's first love
by meggla
Summary: When Damon attacks a couple when they are driving back from a concert he didn't expect to find the doppelganger of his and Stefan's first love from 1856, Flossie. Olivia Hunt is then thrown into the world of vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers, witches and hybrids. Reviews are welcome!:)
1. A darker truth

**I'm bringing you a new story! Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Olivia Hunt sighed as her parents continued to flirt with each other.

"An hour's drive to hear that crap, you know, it wasn't even a band." Olivia's father said jokingly.

"He wasn't that bad." Her Mother protested while smiling.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come, Darren?"

"Because I love you!"

"Ew, guys! Anyway, when are we home? And what's with all the fog?"" Olivia asked while looking out the car window into the woods. Her reflection was only just showing her long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" Olivia's mother shouted as a shadowed figure appeared in front of the moving car. The body hit into the car causing the windshield to smash, it then hit the roof and landed onto the wet cold floor. The car skidded round in a circle before stopping to reveal the panic of the passengers.

"Are you guys okay?" Olivia's father turned to face her and she nodded.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" Her mother reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone, Olivia watched as she quickly dialled 911. Her father left the car, panting heavily. Olivia watched as he ran towards the body on the ground, he reached down and the person sat up fast. His mouth went to Olivia's father's neck. Olivia screamed and turned to her mother but she had already left the car.

"Mum? No, COME BACK!?" Olivia shouted but the car shook once again when her father's dead body landed on the car bonnet. She opened the door but a man she felt she knew met her. He had black hair that hanged over his ears, high cheek bones and a solid jaw line. His best feature was his eyes that were shockingly blue; Olivia was reminded of the sky at the beach. Only his lips were covered in blood.

"Flossie?" He leaned in towards her and smelt her, Olivia shrieked. "Sleep till I wake you." Olivia felt her eyes close and she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Damon ran with the girl in his arms. It didn't make any sense, Flossie was dead. Of course Elena and Katherine look alike. Then the worst memory started to form, _it had been a lovely summer day in Mystic Falls, was just Stefan, him and Florence. Damon was 16 while Stefan was only 14, Florence was 13. Flossie was wearing a baby pink dress with white lace, it had a matching pink bonnet which had 2 white fabric flowers attached. She looked beautiful with her golden locks that seemed to mirror the sun's rays. Her eyes were ocean blue but they were glistening with sorrow, reflecting the horrors of her troubled life._

"_It will get better Floss, trust me." Damon watched as Stefan reached forward and took hold of Flossie's hand, she smiled up at him._

"_Thank you, I just think I can't take another one of my father's outbursts." Florence sighed and picked at the picnic basket, undoing the button over and over again._

"_Why don't will play a game? Catch maybe?" Stefan picked Flossie up and looked towards Damon, Damon simply nodded._

"_But what could we catch?" Flossie frowned, her forehead wrinkled. Damon immediately reached inside the picnic basket and picked out an apple, it was dark red and reminded Damon of blood. _

"_Yes, but we need to run as well to make the game even harder?" Foss asked while smiling, both brothers nodded and all three of them began to run. They threw the apple between them for a while till they came to a small bridge over water, Florence ran ahead._

"_Stefan, throw it!" She shouted while climbing up the wooden railing of the bridge and began to balance. Stefan threw it over arm but it was completely off, Floss jumped to catch it meaning she fell into the water, she couldn't swim. _

"_FLOSSIE!" both brothers shouted but it was Damon who had jumped into the water to save her. Damon dived but the water was murky brown so he couldn't see a thing, he just held his hands in front of him hoping to grasp onto Floss. Seconds past like minutes and minutes past like hours till someone was picking Damon out of the water._

"_What on earth were you doing you idiota, you could have drowned!" It was his father, Giuseppe. _

"_WHERE IS FLOSS?" Damon shouted, while trying to break himself out of his father's grasp. Giuseppe never answered as Damon turned and looked into the water. A body covered in a baby pink dress was floating..._and then the memory ended. Damon gently laid Olivia down on the forest floor, he would come for her later and then he would take her to Stefan...Damon then set off in search of Elena.

**A day later, after the party in the woods.**

Stefan ran into the Salvatore boarding house away from the party, he opened the door to Zach sitting at the table going over papers.

"What's going on?" Zach asked, while turning to face him.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan sped upstairs to find the balcony door open and a crow on the balcony; He immediately knew who it was. "Damon."

"Hello, Brother." Damon smirked and walked into Stefan's room. He was wearing a black leather jacket which camouflaged with the rest of his outfit, apart from the young girl he was holding in his arms. Her hair was blonde but Stefan was unable to see her face as she was leaning towards Damon.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with fog." Damon said while placing the girl on the sofa, her eyes were closed to show dark long eyelashes, She looked weirdly familiar.

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon walked away and leaned on a bookcase. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said while crossing his arms.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, It's important to stay away from fads." Damon smiled and started to walk across the room.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother." He stopped in front of the girl and started to play with her hair.

"You hate small towns. It's boring, there's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon gestured to the girl on the sofa.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan said while angrily putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ah. That could be a problem...for you." Damon then smirked again.

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little one...Elena. She took my breath away; she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon was playing a game, a cruel game.

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan went to leave but Damon hit him causing him to turn back.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?"

"Stop it!" Stefan was reminded of play fighting when they had both been little.

"Let's do it, together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Elena." Stefan pushed him backwards and shouted.

"STOP IT!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan turned away as he felt his face transforming.

"I can."

"I SAID STOP!" Stefan took hold of Damon's jacket and jumped out the window, breaking it. They both landed with a thud. Stefan pulled himself up to see Damon leaning on a wall, his arms crossed.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing, it was good." Damon gestured and smiled.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan began walking towards him.

"That's a given." Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm keeping my word.

"Just stay away from Elena." Damon quickly lifted his arm so his hand was around his Stefan's throat, He then threw him backwards. Stefan landed on his back and looked up at Damon.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." A door opened and Damon spoke again. "That girl that I dropped off, Do me a favour and put her in my room; don't you think she looks a bit like...Flossie?" Images flooded though Stefan's mind of his little Flossie, another look alike? "I think we woke Zach up, Sorry, Zach." Stefan then watched as Damon sped off towards the forest.


	2. The night of the comet

BRAND NEW CHAPTER!:) Please enjoy!:P

* * *

When Stefan arrived back from school the next day Olivia was awake, he immediately started to compel her.

"Stay calm, I'm a vampire." Stefan compelled Olivia while sighing.

"I'm calm, you're a vampire." She nodded and smiled.

"Damon's a vampire too; you're not scared of him."

"Damon killed my parents, didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"It's okay, for some reason I'm not scared of him." Olivia stood up from Damon's bed and started to go though some books in a pile, she looked just like Flossie. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before, she has the pink cheeks, the big red lips...Stefan sniffed, Elena's here. He took hold of Olivia's hand and sped downstairs.

"...I'm a fatalist. Hello Stefan and Olivia." Damon turned and winked at Olivia, but she missed it because she was too busy walking over to one of the bookcases that lined the living room.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan smiled at Elena.

"I know. I should have called, I just-"

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always this good looking." Damon smirked but Stefan quickly stopped whatever he would say next.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. It was nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. And who's this?" Elena gestured towards Olivia.

"That's Olivia, mine and Stefan's sister." Damon responded quickly while getting hold of Elena's hand and kissing it. "Nice to meet you too, Elena." Elena then left, leaving the brothers and Olivia alone. "Great gal, she's got spunk! You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you overexert yourself today? Let me guess...Hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon sat down and whistled. "Olivia, come here." Olivia did just that, she sat next to him and he put her arm round her.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked while crossing his arms.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon looked down at Olivia. "How old are you, Olivia?"

"13." Olivia answered while fixing her hair.

"Stefan, isn't that the age Floss drowned?" Damon frowned.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon then left in direction of his room.

"Who's Floss?" Olivia asked while getting up and walking in the direction Damon did.

"Just someone we used to know, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Damon called me." As Olivia walked away Stefan was reminded of a memory. _It was winter and snow littered the ground. Flossie had been wearing a baby blue dress that matched her eyes, it flowed behind her like running water. Next to her was Damon, they were hand in hand._

"_It's so cold!" Floss shivered and Damon bought her hand to his lips and kissed it. _

"_Better?" He asked, she simply nodded. Stefan ran towards them and told them the news. _

"_Damon, Father wants to talk to you." _

"_Really?" Damon asked, Stefan nodded. Damon ran off leaving Stefan and Flossie alone._

"_I hope you're not lying so you can just to talk to me, Stefan." Flossie winked and Stefan blushed._

"_Well, I did want to talk to you." They began to walk together, their hands almost touching. "You and Damon have been getting kind of close, no?" Stefan was serious but Flossie laughed._

"_You're my best friend Stefan, what else could you possibly want?" _

"_What if I wanted to be more than friends?" Stefan took hold of Florence's hand but she pulled away._

"_I'm with Damon; does that fact not come easily to you?" Floss went to walk off but Stefan caught her arm._

"_But Florence-" _

"_BUT NOTHING, STEFAN!" She ran away but her dress was too long, she tripped and fell face forward. Stefan immediately ran to help to but Flossie pushed him off. When he looked into her eyes she was crying, his heart ached to see her upset. "I better be getting back to father." This time she did succeed to run away._

* * *

In reality Olivia was more frightened then she had been in all of the 13 years of her life. But Stefan had done something to her, made her be calm.

"Where did you live, Olivia?" Damon asked loudly, breaking Olivia out of her daydream. What did he mean by 'did live'?

"It's Just outside Mystic Falls, woodland road."

"Well, just forget that address!" He smirked down at her but it wasn't funny at all.

"What about my personal belongings?" She asked , what about her books and clothes? The jeans and band T-shirt she was wearing was dirty and ripped from the last few days.

"I've got you new clothes and I can get you all the books you want." Even though it was wrong, it was indeed tempting. "Come here, Olivia." Olivia followed his orders and walked towards him slowly, she gasped when he hugged her. As he was much bigger than her, his chin was pressing down on her head, Damon also appeared to be rocking her. A weird sensation came over Olivia, she felt as if she was being hugged by someone she had known for years. She started to lean her head onto his chest and she felt protected and warm inside. What was she doing? Stefan had made her feel calm but that didn't stop her from making her own actions. Olivia pulled away quickly and ran but there was a sound of rushing wind and Damon appeared in front of her. Vampire.

"Go to Stefan." He leaned in and compelled her. Olivia then walked off quickly in order to get away from Damon.

* * *

Stefan and Olivia arrived at the town square quickly, mostly because Stefan ran using his vampire speed. Stefan had insisted to go and find Elena, Olivia couldn't do more than agree. They both collected candles and Stefan took Olivia's hand, he immediately found Elena. Elena, without looking who was there, lit Stefan's candle.

"Thank you, Hi!" Stefan smiled but Elena looked quite shocked.

"Hi." She looked behind her and then walked off, rude.

"That wasn't rude at all," Olivia whispered but Stefan simply shrugged her off. "I'm going to get this lit." She then walked off, bumping into a blonde jock with blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Olive?" He questioned, his face did seem pretty similar...Matt!

"Mattie!" Olivia smiled and bought him into a hug.

"What are you doing here? I heard about your parents." She frowned as He mentioned her parents, Matt was her cousin. Olivia hadn't seen him in years...but Damon had told Elena she was their sister, what would happen if someone found out they were lying.

"Yeah, I decided to stay. The Salvatore's offered me a place to stay, so I-"

"Wait, you're staying with the Salvatore's?" Olivia nodded. "Come stay with me, Vicky wouldn't mind and Mom isn't back yet."

"I don't know, Mattie."

"You don't even know them."

"Isn't it good that they offered me a place to stay in the first place? We will talk later!" Olivia then left in search of Stefan, She immediately found him still talking with Elena.

"Its okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in." Elena then blew out her candle and walked away, rude.

"I leave you for a few minutes and you already fall out with your girlfriend-" She laughed as they started to walk together.

"She's not my girlfriend." Stefan argued with no humor.

"No? It seemed like it, How you and Damon were talking, it seemed like you were."

"Well, we're not."

"Shame, it's like you're meant to be together." Olivia and Stefan stopped walking as Matt came up to them with a stressed expression.

"Hey, Guys, have you seen my sister?"

"No, sorry!" Olivia and Stefan spoke at the same time.

"I can't find her, she's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan began to walk off but Matt caught his arm.

"You know, Olivia and I, we've known each other for a long time. She's family and I'll always look out for her."

"Mattie-"

"He needs to know, Olive." She turned to look at Stefan to see he was titling his head, like a bird listening to its prey. Olivia nudged him and he took her arm, they began to walk away, his arm in hers.

* * *

When they both arrived on the roof Vicki was screaming and Damon was threatening to drop her.

"No! No!"

"Shush, I'm not going to drop you. Wow Stefan, have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan shouted but Damon simply smirked.

"Really? OK." Damon pulled Vicki backwards and nearly dropped her.

"DAMON! Don't, she's my cousin!" Olivia shouted while walking towards Damon, he threw Vicki towards her but she caught her easily.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon walked past them and stared at Stefan. "I don't need her to be dead, but...you might." He leaned down and stared into Vicki's eyes. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know an animal." There were Tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Think, think about it. Think really hard, what attacked you?" Damon spoke to her as if she was a child.

"A Vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon shouted.

"YOU DID!"

"Wrong!"

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan spoke out but Damon continued.

"Come here, Vicki!" Vicki did just that, Damon took both sides of her head and began to compel. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you. He's a vampire, a vicious, murderous monster." Images filled Olivia's mind of looking into Stefan and Damon's eyes, being compelled to do things that you wouldn't dream of doing. It was true that vampires were vicious and murderous but that wasn't Stefan, Damon was describing himself. When Olivia looked up Vicki was in Stefan's arms. "UGH! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that!" Vicki screamed as Stefan's face began to change, his eyes became red and fangs started to emerge. "You have two choices, Stefan. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' though the town square."

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan gently laid Vicki down and spoke to Damon but he just smiled.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be a brother again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because as least I'll be free of you." Stefan spoke with pure venom and the smile left Damon's face. Wait...did he say 'returned ' to mystic falls? Damon walked over to Vicki and whispered in her ear, and then the panic left her face and she simply looked confused.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"You Okay?" Stefan asked with pure wonder.

"I took some pills, man, I'm good." Vicki then left, without seeing Olivia just behind Damon. What if Damon compelled her not to see her?

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon smiled to himself but Stefan stayed emotionless.

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot, dot, dot. Give Elena my best. Oh, and Olivia, If Matt gives you anymore trouble make sure to tell me." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I would never come to you for help, you killed my parents-"

"I've killed a lot of people's parents, don't think yourself special." Olivia acted before she knew what she was doing. She Leap forward, arms out, towards Damon. Only he just stepped aside, she fell off the roof. Olivia fell quickly, she heard the wind, and she wouldn't mind dying. Her Parents were dead. Olivia just closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow, but it never happened. She landed in someone's arms; she slowly opened her eyes to see Damon. "Now, that was dangerous." He smirked down at her.

"I hate you." Olivia struggled in his arms but he gripped onto her tight.

"You won't always hate me, Olivia." He started to walk with her still in her arms.

"Let me go live with Matt, or I'll-"

"What could you possibly do?" It was silent while Olivia thought of a good answer, hadn't Damon said Floss had drowned?

"Who is Floss?"

"I'm going to go see someone; you reckon you can get home on your own?" He placed her on her feet and went to leave. He didn't answer her question.

"No, not at all."

"Ask for directions."

"Damon, how can I get to the Salvatore boarding house?"

"Not me." Olivia smiled and began to walk off as Damon walked off in the other direction.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**I BRING YOU CHAPTER THREE! WHOO! enjoy!:) **

Olivia sighed as she looked at the clothes Damon had gotten her. All black, T-shirts, vests, skirts, jeans and of course leather jackets. She quickly got dressed; she was wearing a crop top with punk written on, a black skater skirt and black vans. Olivia then ran up the stairs in order to find Damon, she found both brothers in Stefan's room.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon smiled up at Stefan while reading out of a green diary. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many...Adjectives." Stefan ripped the diary out of his hands and immediately put it away into a bookcase.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, he was bringing me all black clothing." Olivia rolled her eyes and gestured to her outfit, Damon simply continued as if she didn't say anything.

"I've come to apologize, to both of you. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. Olivia, I'm sorry and Stefan, you're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too; I could learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for all of us to live a happier life." Damon stood up and looked at both of them, He then broke out laughing.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan protested but Damon just smiled, it was like he thought everything was funny.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means 'by the way'. She was at cheer leading practice; she looked so perky in her little short shorts...Just simmer down; I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now, And basically Olivia. Oh, that reminds me, I have to run. I have a date, Sweaty palms. Wish me luck!" Damon then left, leaving the room quiet so you could just hear breathing.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Olivia asked while going to leave.

"A stake though the heart, Um...Can you come to Elena's tonight with me?" Stefan asked Politely, Olivia just nodded. Why couldn't he go on this own?

* * *

The only noise was the sound of cutlery hitting plates, it wasn't going well.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked still with food in her mouth, Rude.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan replied while Elena laughed.

"He was probably charmed by your good looks." Olivia winked at Stefan while Elena looked at them weirdly, oh yeah; Their supposed to be brother and sister...

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie commented rudely and the silence started again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Olivia about your family?" Elena asked, filling in the silence.

"Um, divorced...No mom and I live with my dad." Bonnie looked down awkwardly.

"No, about the witches, Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said though gritted teeth.

"Well, it's certainly interesting-" Olivia quickly interrupted Stefan.

"There's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." If Olivia said he hadn't been reading up on the town's history, she would be lying. The other night when Stefan mentioned how vampires had been in this town before, she immediately started researching, Zach did get a tad annoyed that she messed all the books up though.

"My family came by the way of Salem." Bonnie said awkwardly.

"Really? Salem witches? I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled, his dimples showing.

"Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity, so there pretty cool." Olivia commented while eating a mouthful of pasta, the doorbell rang and Elena quickly opened it.

A smiling blonde stood in front of Damon, She watched as Damon stroked her hair, Olivia almost felt jealous.

"SURPRISE! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we bought dessert." The blonde easily stepped in but Damon stayed outside, leaning on the door frame.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon smirked at Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan walked towards Damon and begun the staring contest.

"Oh, yeah, you can come-" Elena was quickly interrupted by Stefan.

"No, No, No...He can't stay. Can you, Damon? We're just...finishing up anyway." Damon looked at Olivia with his ocean blue eyes and she felt him asking her.

"Come in, Damon!" She shouted loudly, Damon stepped in and smiled at her.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon commented while walking towards Olivia. She noticed Stefan giving her daggers and she shrugged, why did it matter? Damon wouldn't harm Elena; Olivia knew by the way he looked at her. It was the same look that Damon gave her...

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething. But, good for you at least, go for it." Caroline smiled and spoke loudly, she was annoying. Out of Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, Olivia liked Elena the most; even though she was rude and a complete moron.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it, Olivia, be careful with your milk and cookies." Damon looked over at Olivia, she was sitting cross-legged on the sofa by herself; she had a plate of milk and cookies on her lap. When Elena had offered she couldn't say no, her mother used to make them when Olivia was little.

"You know, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp, God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline spoke again, Olivia noticed her hand was on Damon's lap...that's were Damon was last night.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie commented, annoyed. So, Olivia wasn't the only annoyed person in the room.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon Said, making Elena grin.

"Oh, it's just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a 'blah' phase. She used to be way more fun." Olivia gasped and everyone went silent, any good thoughts about Caroline just left Olivia's mind. "And I say that with complete sensitivity..."

"That doesn't make it okay, Caroline." Olivia commented rudely while placing her empty plate on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Oh, you mean Floss and Katherine-" Olivia said sarcastically but she was interrupted by Stefan.

"We don't have to name names do we, Olivia?"

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stefan. I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon smiled to himself and winked at me. Stefan had only briefly mentioned Katherine, he spoke of her as if he went out with her ages ago...nobody had mentioned anymore information about Floss.

* * *

Damon looked at Olivia as he stood up; her blonde curly hair was up in a high ponytail. It easily showed her fair neck, he could just ask her to step outside for a little moment and he could have only a little-No, he wouldn't hurt her.

"One more," Damon said while holding an empty glass up for Elena.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled up at him. Damon dropped the glass and caught it in an instant; of course he did it on purpose.

"Nice Save," Elena's laugh was just like Katherine's

"I like you, you know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"Earlier, when you and Olivia were talking, you motioned Katherine and Floss; who's floss?" Damon rolled his eyes but still answered.

"She was basically my girlfriend but she died." Damon started to fiddle with the daylight ring on his finger.

"How did she die?" Elena placed a plate in the dishwasher but Damon took it and placed it for her.

"She drowned." Damon said, trying to keep his emotion calm. "It seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?" Elena asked while washing up, why did it matter? This is floss, not Katherine.

"She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She was also kind and loving and at times a tad angry, but she was an amazing person."

"So, which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked in all seriousness.

"Stefan never dated her, they were simply friends...Flossie was mine. You know, I'd quit cheer leading if I were you." Damon quickly changed the subject; he didn't want to talk about Flossie anymore, she is dead...of course, Olivia is alive.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked while starting to fold tea-towels.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable..."

"I used to love it, it was fun. Things are different this year; everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"Why don't you just quit, move on? Problem solved. TA-DA!" Damon joked and Elena laughed.

"I'm sorry, about Floss. You lost her, as well as Stefan." More like because of Stefan...

* * *

Olivia wished Caroline would stop talking.

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan commented with no emotion, since when did Stefan become a liker of fashion?

"Thank you, it's new."

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan moved closer to her and Caroline's head tilted in questioning.

"Oh, I can't."

"Well, at least we know what Damon did last night..." Olivia commented while smiling at Stefan, in reality it wasn't funny at all.

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon came up behind Olivia and sat next to Caroline.

"Stefan was just commenting on Caroline's scarf." Olivia laughed and started playing with her hair.

"Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon started stroking Caroline's back as he spoke to her.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline laughed and looked at her, Olivia just shook her head; it wasn't a very good idea to say no to Damon.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon compelled, his eye getting smaller then immediately bigger.

"You know what? I'm going to go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline then left leaving the only people who knew the big secret, alone.

"They are people, Damon. She's not puppet, she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"So it's fine for Damon to use me? Thanks a lot Stefan...Dick-" Olivia spoke but Damon interrupted, like he always does.

"Sure she does, they're whatever I want them to be. They're all mine for the taking." Damon smirked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, and you found Flossie's reincarnation, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Wait...What? Reincarnation of Floss, Olivia was the reincarnation of floss. That's why Damon hugged her, that's why Stefan and Damon never let her leave, that's why Damon saved her from dying, and Olivia needed to know more.

"Tut, Tut...Looks like you let the cat out the bag, Stefan." Damon began to walk off but she ran towards him.

"So, the only reason you saved me was because I look like someone you used to know?" Damon just started down at her; Olivia closed her hands into to fists and started hitting him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! I WAS READY TO DIE WITH MY PARENTS, YOU TRULY ARE A VAMP-" Olivia shouted but Damon picked her up and put his hand round her mouth. He whispered in her ear and she felt her eyes close. She was surrounded by darkness, just like the first time.

* * *

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Damon's voice bounced around in her head.

"Put me down, I want to go home..." Olivia struggled but Damon's grip was tight, it was hurting her.

"Don't you want to show some support for your school team?" Olivia immediately came aware of the cheering from around the corner, which meant a whole day had past. She looked down to see if she was still wearing the skirt and crop top but she wasn't. She was wearing all black like before but she was wearing a long dress that came down to her ankles.

"You changed me? You disgusting slime-"

"Do you really think that low of me? I didn't look..." Damon turned round the corner and they could finally see the crowd.

"...It has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone cheered and Olivia spotted Stefan smiling.

"Fight alert." Damon said quietly, she struggled to see but Damon took hold of her head and moved it to the right. Olivia knew immediately that the younger boy was Elena's brother, the hair and the eyes were the same. The older boy slammed the other onto the ground and started to punch him till Stefan appeared from behind him. He pulled the older boy off but he punched Stefan in the stomach, Stefan didn't react at all. "Isn't my younger brother always the hero?"

"I doubt he would kill a 13 year old's parents and keep her alive, compel her to stay and treat her like-" Olivia gasped when Damon's face came closer to her's.

"Do you know why I did it? Do you know how I felt about Flossie? How about Stefan, do you know how he felt about her?" Damon dropped her from his arms and she fell, she landed with a grunt. "If you want to leave, leave. I won't stop you; I am finally giving you the choice." Damon spoke with venom and Olivia could only look up at him.

"What am I to do? Go live with Matt? I have to say why you told Elena I was your sister...You haven't even told me anything about Floss, what was she like Damon?"

"She was you...tell me when you first saw me, did you feel as if you knew me?" Damon asked with full serious while she was still on the ground.

"Maybe-"

"Florence Taylor died in 1856, when she drowned. " In 1856? They stayed silent for a minutes till Olivia spoke again.

"What would you want me to do?"

"I want you to come with me; you are safe with me, Olivia."

"Help me up then and we can go home." Damon picked her up with one hand and stood her up.

"Can we go find Elena first?" Damon asked, Olivia began to shake her head but his eyes became like a puppies.

"Fine...I'm guessing you know where she is." Damon sped around the corner leaving Olivia to slowly walk after him. When she finally did find him he was with Elena.

"...Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Well, rude again Miss Gilbert.

"Duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon smiled.

"Yes, it is. Over wise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." If Olivia was honest, Elena was completely right.

"You're right, I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Oh, Really?"

"Mm-hmm, I seem 'em. You want me, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me, and right now...You want to kiss me." Damon's tone of voice changed, he was compelling her. Elena slapped Damon right round the face, it was obvious He was shocked.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight...I am not Katherine or Flossie." Elena then stormed off. Olivia just burst out laughing.

"Well, that wasn't a drama queen moment. I especially liked the 'I am not Katherine' moment, very dramatic."

"It hurt quite a bit, actually." Damon frowned. "Now we have to find Stefan, wish him luck for the game!"

* * *

Olivia watched as Damon fake clapped.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'" Damon faked cheered and pumped his fist into the air, Olivia had to admit, she laughed a little bit.

"Not tonight, I'm done with you." Stefan turned to leave but Damon took hold of Olivia's arm and sped towards him.

"Nice trick with Elena, let me guess...Vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan went to leave again.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way, or I could just...eat her." Stefan stopped in his tracks.

"No, you're not going to hurt her, Damon."

"No?"

"Damon wouldn't hurt her, the worse he could do is turn her into a vampire...and that isn't even that bad-" Olivia commented as if talking to herself.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, but you do, Olivia is proof of that. You may actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"Then Kill me."

"Well, I'm...I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive and there you are. You're still haunting me, after 145 years. Katherine and Floss are dead, and you hate me because you loved both of them. You torture me because I threw the apple, I told Father about Katherine...and that, my brother, is your humanity."

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" The man that was speaking earlier appeared and Stefan went to leave for the third time.

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon ran straight towards the man and went to his throat. Stefan shouted and the man screamed out in pain, when Damon finally let go of the man his eyes were red and his mouth was covered in blood. Olivia was reminded of the first night when she met Damon...

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace."

"And right before the game." Olivia tapped Stefan on the back. "Good luck with the game, Stefan." She then walked over to Damon, he picked her up and he ran into the night.


	4. Family ties

**Here's chapter 4!:) This one was pretty hard to fit Olivia into the story line but Hope it's okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia walked into the living room slowly; she had just woken up and was still tried from last night's drama.

"Wow, you look tired!" Damon commented from the sofa, he had this full body on the sofa and he was reading out of a black folder, Olivia hadn't even seen him there.

"I am, after all the drama yesterday." Olivia began to walk to the kitchen; she tried to pull her top down. It was a big black one Damon had given her, it didn't exactly fit her.

"Everything happens for a reason, Olivia." Damon continued to flip though the folder as Olivia went into the kitchen, Zach went past her.

"I didn't know you were here." Zach's voice echoed from the living room.

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why Stefan wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood...Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out, what's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach's voice sounded just like Stefan's when he asked that same question.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Olivia giggled as she walked into the living room, with her quickly made ham sandwich.

"I know you, you always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Damon just laid his head back for a moment. Then he sped towards Zach and placed his hand round his throat.

"You are in no position to question me." Olivia couldn't see Damon's face but she guessed he was smiling.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach made chocking noises and his face was red, Damon could easily kill him.

"This is not upset, Zach."

"This is partly annoyed." Olivia commented and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What's going on?" Stefan walked in from the hallway; a look of confusion masked his face. Damon immediately dropped Zach and turned towards him.

"We were having a family moment, Stefan. We were spending some quality time together." Damon smiled and then left.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan went to help him up but he pushed him away.

"No, I'm not and neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach spoke in wide breaths.

"I see it, all right, Zach. I see it."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. I can't, it would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that."

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it; it would help get you the upper hand." They began whispering to each other.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865, Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Zach gestured for Stefan to follow him; Olivia didn't have to follow them. She knew where Zach would lead him...To vervain.

* * *

Olivia sat on Stefan's bed, helping him decide what to wear.

"I think the grey suit and the navy shirt." Olivia smiled as Stefan nodded.

"Thank you, Olivia." He then sat down and started to shine his shoes, what a cutie.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon walked in; no shirt was the first thing Olivia noticed.

"When I last went they did, of course I can't go as I'm a missing person-" Olivia was interrupted by Stefan, weird...it was usually Damon who did so.

"Why are you even going, Damon?"

"To steal your girlfriend-" Olivia was then interrupted by Damon, that's more like it.

"It's only fitting, we were at the very first one, remember?" Damon took a shirt out the closet, a darker navy then Stefan's.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said with annoyance.

"So you should stay here, I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Stefan took a swig of his scotch.

"I told you-" Olivia said while brushing her fingers though her hair.

"Can't I seem to rid myself of you? What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan said while putting on his shoes.

"Go about living my life...See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think, Olivia?" Damon turned to her holding a tie over his bare chest.

"The light blue would clash with the color of your shirt, but if you want to be seen go for it." Olivia smiled.

"Then no tie and I've changed my mind, I'm wearing black." He winked at her while quickly putting on a black shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons undone to show some of his chest. "It's cool not growing old, I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan took another swig of his scotch.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should drink to celebrate." Damon put his blazer over his shirt and reached for his scotch. He walked over to a table and picked up an old looking picture, he smiled. "1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know." Stefan spoke with some kind of sadness and turned to face Damon.

"I remember, I left the party early, I was waiting for her. That night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was...Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon went to drink but then dumped the drink on the floor. "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain, I'm not some drunken sorority chick. You can't pull one over me. Olivia told me anyway, she's quite smart for a 13 year old, just like Floss for that matter...But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment, now I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" When Damon left Stefan just looked at her, disappoint filled his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Olivia?" He just continued to stare at her.

"I've told you before, Damon won't hurt Elena." Olivia went to leave but the photo Damon was looking at caught her eye. It was Elena...but it couldn't be. Damon had said it was Katherine, it even was written at the bottom: 'Katherine 1864'. Her hair was curly while Elena's was straight, the differences stopped there. "What on earth is this?" She held the photo up to Stefan.

"That's Katherine-"

"Elena is Katherine's Reincarnation? Just like how I'm Flossie's?"

"Yes but-"

"BUT NOTHING, STEFAN." Olivia shouted and left the room.

* * *

The phone rang from the living room and Olivia ran to get it. She pushed Zach aside and picked it up.

"Hello-" Olivia was interrupted by Stefan.

"Zach, I've done it. He will be drugged by the end of the party, get the cell ready!" Laughter and conversation was in the background but Olivia could only think of Stefan's words. They were going to have him take vervain...Olivia rung up the phone.

"Olivia, who was it?" Zach asked while stopping her from walking away.

"Just a spam phone call." She smiled as Zach nodded. Olivia took her leather jacket off the sofa and then headed out the door and began to walk to the party. Wasn't the founder's party quite formal? She looked down at her outfit, black jeans and a black top which had a doughnut on. She was only going to save Damon's ass, she didn't need to dress up for it...but what about the sheriff? By the time Olivia arrived at the party it was almost over, guests were leaving and no children were at the party anymore. Olivia quickly walked up the steps and through the Lockwood mansion, the last time she had done so her parents had been alive. The garden was lit up with fairy lights and a large tent was put up, she spotted Damon standing alone immediately.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Damon took hold of her.

"I'm here to warn you, Stefan's put vervain in one of your drinks or he's planning to!"

"I having drunk anything, I'm fine." Damon looked past her and smiled, Elena came down the stairs looking angry. Elena shoved him backwards and his smiled disappeared.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena then walked off towards Stefan and Damon walked into the house.

"Damon? Where should I go?" Olivia asked.

"Just wait here." Damon then disappeared.

* * *

Olivia walked with Damon as he dragged Caroline along.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay? I didn't know what to say. But I swear, OK, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline struggled but Damon stopped dragging her, He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay, I forgive you." Damon placed his lips closer to her neck; Olivia immediately knew what was going to happen next.

"I swear I didn't say-"

"Shush, shush...its okay. Unfortunately, I am so over you now." Damon bit her but dropped her and came away chocking. "What the hell?" Damon fell to the ground, Olivia ran over to him.

"Damon? NO, NO, NO!?" She began shaking him and she bought her wrist to his lips, if Damon was gone who would look after her? Stefan hated her...

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink...so I spiked hers." Stefan appeared out of nowhere and quickly sped towards Damon, and then they both disappeared.

"Caroline? There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?" Elena appeared from the direction Stefan did and helped Caroline up. "Olivia? You okay?" Olivia's eyes were full of tears.

"Damon's gone-"

"You're both shaking. Caroline-what happened?"

"I can't go back." Olivia stood up and grabbed on to Elena for support.

"Why can't you? There your brothers-" Elena commented.

"They are not my brothers...I'm Matt's cousin. Brooke and Darren the ones that died, they were my parents."


	5. You're undead to me

**HELLO!:) I'm here with another fabulous chapter! Enjoy!:P **

* * *

It's been 3 days since Damon was drugged. Elena had said that Olivia could stay over for as long as she wanted, she hadn't wanted to go back. If she were to go back she would let Damon out but in reality Stefan would be watching her every move and she wouldn't be able to get near him. Olivia pushed herself off of the mattress which was laid on Elena's floor. She walked down stairs to find Elena talking to her aunt, Jenna.

"...He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know. I won't be home for dinner." Jenna commented like she was bored.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're going to go out with Logan." Elena's eyebrows were raised, Olivia went over to the fridge and started to make cereal; Elena helped her. Jenna had been very understanding about Elena asking for her to stay over, of course Elena hadn't spoken of what Olivia had said. Elena had just thought she was under shock, she still believed Olivia was a Salvatore.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago: "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena did a deep male voice, Olivia giggled.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna held back a smile.

"Nope, not going to either." Elena put annoyance into every word.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked, with no smile, Elena slammed the milk down and Olivia jumped.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not going to cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena went to leave but Olivia asked her a question.

"Has Stefan spoken about me at all?" She was surprised how quiet her voice was.

"Um...He said if you're ready to go back, you can." Elena then left with her cereal.

"I might go back, Thank you for everything, Jenna...I don't know where I would have gone."

"Its fine, if you ever need to come back, you're welcome to."

"Thank you, Jenna." Olivia headed up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

"ZACH? I'm back!" Olivia called as she shut the Salvatore boarding house's door. There wasn't an answer but Olivia started to hear coughing, she immediately knew it was Damon. She headed through the open door to the basement. Light came from a door and she quickly peeked inside. In one corner was a table crowded with some sort of plant, must be vervain.

"You look well." Olivia jumped when Damon's voice shot though her from the shadows.

"Damon, you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive, why would I be dead?" Damon smirked.

"Stefan could have killed you...I've been away for three days-"

"I know you have, I asked. You were round Elena's, shocker." Damon turned away.

"I read her diary you know, she doesn't like you." Olivia chuckled and went to leave.

"Do you like me, Olivia?" Damon turned back to face her, he wasn't smiling.

"You killed my parents, but you look after me. It's a maybe."

"I'm full of vervain; I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?" Zach appeared from behind her. "Olivia? When did you get back?"

"Just now, didn't you hear me?" Olivia shrugged, what was he doing so he couldn't hear her?

"So it was your vervain, good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon coughed.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense, in fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach sounded deeply upset, Olivia frowned. She didn't really know much about Zach...only that he was Stefan's something-nephew.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Damon over did his coughing, he only wanted Zach to help him.

"I'll get it; do they sell them at the butchers?" Olivia went to go but Zach took hold of her arm.

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down; you're just like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. You're basically permitting me to live."

"Someone had to mow the lawn." All three of them laughed.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Olivia and Zach went to leave but Damon took hold of Olivia's throat.

"UNLOCK IT. UNLOCK THE DOOR, ZACH. OR I'LL KILL HER!" Damon shouted from the cell and Olivia began to choke. Her vision became dark, like she had closed her eyes. _The image of Zach in front of her had gone, a tall man stood in front of her. He was blonde and had blue eyes; he had a beard and moustache. He was standing close to her and Olivia could smell alcohol on his breath, she followed his hands to find they were on her throat._

"_WHY, FLOSSIE? WHY?" He screamed at her, shadowing her in his foul breath. _

"_I'm sorry, Father! I'm so sorry!" The words left her mouth without her knowing, she sounded posh but scared. But who wouldn't be scared if being strangled by their Dad? Darkness flowed over her once more and her eyes opened. _

"Olivia? Can you hear me, Olivia?" Stefan looked down at her, worried. His forest green eyes shone in the darkness of the basement.

"Did Flossie used to get abused?" She asked it simply and Stefan looked taken aback.

"Yes, she did. How...How did you know that?"

"I saw it, when Damon touched me-"

"I think we need to take you to bed."

* * *

Why did Stefan have to bring her everywhere? She understood because Damon was dangerous and Olivia might let him out but...to a sexy suds car wash? Really? Olivia walked in with Stefan but noticed a blonde washing a car with Bonnie, Matt.

"Hiya, Mattie!" She smiled up at him.

"Hi, Olive." She followed his gaze to find it on Stefan and Elena, kissing.

"Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie smiled at Olivia.

"I'm just observing." Matt blushed.

"Sure, Matt. Oh, Tiki, this one's yours." Bonnie pointed towards an old red car, Tiki just looked unimpressed.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki shrugged her shoulders, if Damon would have said so, Olivia would have laughed. But Olivia was in front of Bonnie and Matt, she should behave.

"You don't have to be rude, have some respect." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki began to fill a fill bucket with water, Olivia turned

To Bonnie to see she was focussing hard on the bucket. The water immediately splashed upward, spraying people around, mainly Tiki.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki screamed and ran away.

"You alright, Olive?" Matt turned to her and smiled. She hated that nickname, Matt had an annoying trait. It was giving everyone a nickname.

"Sure, I am!"

"It's just; I'm still here...If you need help." Olivia bit her lip.

"I've been round Elena's for a while but I'm back at the Salvatore's now-"

"Really, Olive? I'm family-"

"If you continue to push me into it, I'll leave for good." Olivia walked off for good measure, she then ran into Stefan. "Don't take that off!" Olivia came up behind him as he was playing with his daylight ring.

"I was only messing with it, you don't have to worry." Stefan smiled and continued to wash the car.

"Where's Elena?"

"Getting Towels, Um...I wanted to talk about yesterday. What did you see?" Stefan stopped washing the car and turned to face her.

"Some random man was strangling me and he was drunk, it looked old fashioned so I thought-"

"That it was Flossie's memory." Stefan nodded in understanding.

"What's happening to me? I don't normally just see random memories of you're dead girlfriend-"

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was Damon's." Stefan almost looked annoyed; he started to wash the car again.

"Well, sorry-"

"You need to come with me." Caroline came up behind Olivia and grabbed her arm, tightly.

"Why?" Olivia simply sighed; did she need her makeup refreshed?

"He said you did." Damon...Did she want to go though? He had strangled her just to escape, she was willing to help him but he hurt her. Caroline's grip tightened...What did she have to lose?

* * *

"Caroline, let go. This is basically my house." Olivia struggled as Caroline's hand gripped her arm tight.

"It doesn't matter." Caroline's voice was low; it was like someone had made her say so. They arrived at the door and Caroline went to enter.

"If you want to be secretive, I think we shouldn't enter through the front door." Olivia chuckled to herself as Caroline walked towards an open window and let herself in. Olivia followed after her, Caroline started to walk quickly and they reached the basement.

"Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline's voice became normal and she seemed back to her annoying self.

"Because I wanted you to, very, very badly. Let me out of here, Olivia...Please." Damon came up to the bars and looked at her; Olivia couldn't take her eyes off his.

"You bit me..." Caroline said shocked, like her memory was just returning.

"You liked it, remember?" Olivia giggled.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Olivia laid her eyes on the door.

"You remember what I want you to remember, and now that the vervain had passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're going to open the door. Open the door, Caroline." Caroline followed Damon's orders and slotted the door open.

"NO! NO! Get out of here, RUN!" Zach ran but it was too late, Damon escaped and placed Zach's head between his hands. There was a snap and Zach fell to the floor, Olivia screamed then ran. She followed Caroline up the stairs and out the basement, Damon grunted behind her. Olivia tossed the door open, shadowing Damon in sunlight, she tripped and her head hit the pavement. Damon screamed as his skin turned red, it seemed to bubble.

"Olivia, come here!" He groaned and gestured for her to come to him.

"What so you can feed off me? I tried to help you, Damon. I basically forgave you for killing my parents, I helped you into Elena's house, and I stayed here when you asked me too...DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" Olivia shouted but Damon just remained silent. "WOULD YOU HAVE TREATED FLOSSIE THIS WAY?"

"I'm sorry, Olivia-"

"No, you're not."


	6. Lost girls

**HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! Isn't it exciting!:) Enjoy! **

* * *

A shadow blocked the sun from shining onto the pages of Olivia's book, making her unable to read.

"You said you would explain everything, that's why I'm here. When you Google 'Vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena sat down and faced Stefan.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know." Stefan slowly smiled.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena spoke quickly.

"Of course He does-" Olivia commented while rolling her eyes.

"And somehow, sunlight is not an issue." Elena's eyebrows rose.

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena's necklace shined in the sunlight, Olivia thought it looked quite tacky...

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but I'm not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Stopping Damon from doing what he wants is a hard task; I should know...He did kill my parents, Elena." Olivia responded rudely. Elena wasn't being nice to Stefan, if he wanted to hurt her why did he treat her so well in the last few days?

"He was only feeding on Caroline, he was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan interrupted the girls, shadowing them in information.

"Is that supposed to make it, ok?" Elena asked.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Olivia started to daydream at Stefan's words, so there were vampires all over the world then? She imagined the tribes in Africa painting on vases; did they ever mention blood sucking demons? "There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that." Elena stated.

"Damon won't be pleased if you go around telling everybody-" Olivia was interrupted by Stefan.

"Elena...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

"Okay, fine..." Elena nodded.

"Great, can we go somewhere? Can you drive us, Elena?"

"Do I have to go? Can't you drop me off home?" Olivia sighed; she didn't want to go on a history trip.

"Be careful, Olivia. He is dangerous." Stefan looked at her, serious.

"Yeah whatever, I'll just stay in the light."

* * *

"Have I interrupted something?" Olivia questioned while watching Damon and Vicki. Damon had Vicki's wrist at his lips while Vicki had his. Damon looked up and smiled, his teeth were stained with red.

"Nope, wanna join in?" Vicki simply looked at her, compulsion at its best.

"I don't think Stefan would be pleased-"

"Who cares what he thinks? Anyway...I'm the oldest." Vicki giggled; she was always a trouble maker. No wonder she got herself into drugs, and is now Damon's blood puppet.

"Vicki, isn't Matt wondering where you are?" Olivia asked while going up the stairs.

"Nope!" Olivia turned to face her but she was already at Damon's wrist again. Vicki was only wearing a vest and panties; Damon of course was wearing black. This wasn't good, what will Stefan do when he finds out Damon is attacking Vicki again? Maybe he will drug him again, lock him away and throw away the key. But would it be for better or for worse?

* * *

Damon smiled as Vicki tried to past him.

"You're going to start craving blood, and until you get it, you're going to feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move." Vicki succeed to push him aside.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now." She started to walk down stairs, her clothes over her shoulder.

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you...Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye, Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon smiled again. Olivia was taking an awful long time, what was she doing? "OLIVIA?!" He called but there was no answer. Damon sped towards Olivia's bedroom, Olivia sat in the corner. She sat with her knees bought up to her chest and her long blonde hair covered her face. "Olivia?" She looked up and screamed.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Olivia ran but Damon sped towards her. "NO, PLEASE! DON'T!" Damon took hold of her head between her hands and he spoke in quiet tones.

"Olivia, it's me. You are perfectly safe."

"I didn't do anything!" Her eyes were filled with tears and she bought him closer, into a hug.

"I know you didn't, you are safe."

"I don't know, what's wrong with me, Damon. I'm seeing things, memories..."

"What did you see?" Damon led her over to the bed and sat Olivia down.

"A man was hitting me, blaming me. I can't go on like this-"

"Do you want me to stop it? Do you want to me to give you a happy dream?" Damon expected her to say no but she nodded. Damon looked into her eyes and compelled her. _The sun beat down onto Damon's neck and he smiled. He sat in the middle of a field, flowers bloomed nearby and the trees behind him seemed to sigh in the wind._

"_Damon?" Olivia called from behind him and he turned. Her hair was loose, she wore a short purple dress with white vans, and she looked beautiful. "Where are we?"_

"_A field which used to be near the old boarding house, beautiful isn't it?" Olivia sat down next to him._

"_Thank you, Damon. I can't go a minute without thinking of that man-"_

"_Then don't think about it." Damon deeply sighed, breathing in the fresh air. He wondered if Olivia would be seeing the memories if they hadn't of met...Was it only because he was around. "You will be fine."_

"_I hope so...did you turn Vicki?" Olivia turned to him with her eyebrows raised, her forehead was __wrinkled_

"_Yep, I did." He dropped the 'p' and smirked._

"_Stefan is going to be even more annoyed than ever."_

"_What's your favorite book, Olivia?" Damon quickly changed the subject, he would deal with Stefan later. Anyway, they weren't here to talk about Stefan. They sat for a while till Olivia answered. _

"_Probably Harry potter." _

"_All fiction, real witches don't go around with wands."_

"_I think Bonnie might be a witch."_

"_Why do you say that, Olivia?"_

"_I don't know, really...at the car wash she made water splash over some girl-"_

"_Then she probably is." The conversation ended and they just sat there. Damon would never admit it to Olivia but He had come here with Flossie quite often. Floss had loved the flowers and the trees, Damon sighed._

"_Elena knows about you and Stefan." Olivia commented simply._

"_It was going to happen sooner or later-" _Damon was interrupted by the dream ending as Olivia began to awake.

* * *

Olivia watched as Elena saw Damon and immediately tried to close the door on him, but Damon placed his full weight on the door and it creaked as it opened.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena tried to speak confidently but her voice cracked, without a second order Jeremy did as asked.

"And good evening to you too, Elena." Damon smirked.

"Stay away from me."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude." Damon huffed.

"Elena, we're just looking for Stefan." Olivia smiled at Elena in an effort to calm her but she kept her eyes on Damon.

"May I come in? Oh, wait...Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon walked in causally and Olivia slowly followed him, closing the door behind her. "We can cut to the chase if you want; I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...where's Stefan?" Damon crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena succeeded in putting venom into her voice.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes; the girl's going to thank me for what I did to her."If Damon had said this line a week ago, Olivia would have said a rude comment but she just couldn't be bothered anymore. It was too hard to compete with Damon.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Olivia whistled.

"Got the whole Salvatore life story, huh?" She commented while playing with the zip on her leather jacket, Damon had insisted she wear it.

"I got enough." Elena took in a deep breath

"Oh, I doubt that." Damon sounded hurt. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He left but quickly came back again. "Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." Damon had a final smirk and then left. Elena turned to Olivia and just stared.

"I'm sorry about him-"

"What are you doing with him?" Elena leaded her into the kitchen.

"He's looking after me; he's basically the only person I have left." Olivia awkwardly put her hands in her pockets.

"What about Matt? Or Stefan?" Elena questioned while taking some pizza out the oven.

"Matt is my cousin but he would ask too many questions...Stefan and I don't really get on-"

"And you get on with Damon?" Elena chuckled.

"I think he's quite funny..." Olivia took some pizza off the table; she smiled to herself when she began to think about what Damon had done for her today.

* * *

Stefan walked up onto the porch and spotted Elena immediately. She was sitting next to a sleeping Olivia; Olivia was curled up into a ball. As she was wearing all black she looked like a sleeping cat.

"You're bleeding." Panic was the main part of Elena's voice.

"No, it's okay. It's ok." Stefan took Elena's hand. "I couldn't stop her, I tried."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her." Elena's mouth opened in shock as he finished his words.

"Oh, my god." Elena looked out into the distance.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and Matt?" Elena's voice was high with panic.

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Stefan sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked, and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret. But...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." Elena released his hand and ran inside. He heard her cries from inside and he just stood there in silence. So everything had been for nothing, Stefan wouldn't get with Elena...

"Ouch." A muffled voice came from Olivia and Stefan huffed.

"Please Olivia, let's not talk about it."

"I had another memory attack, same guy but different time." Stefan walked over to her slowly and lifted her off the seat and into his arms.

"Was Damon there?"

"Yep, he gave me a nice dream." Olivia yawned and leaned into Stefan closer. Did she say Damon gave her a nice dream? Damon did something nice? Stefan had said it before, Olivia was his humanity.

"That's good..."

"I know. All is good in Mystic falls."


	7. Haunted

**CHAPTER 7! WHOO! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Olivia, Stefan, Damon and Vicki all sat in Stefan's room. Olivia watched Damon closely as he sat at a desk, with his feet up, reading a newspaper.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here, why can't I just go home?" Vicki said annoyed.

"Because you're a blood drinking vampire." Olivia smiled. "And I don't want you to go home and kill Matt, and then I only have you left."

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here, not a word. Someone's covering it up." Damon folded up the newspaper and started to fiddle with a compass.

"Elena's aunt, Jenna, was going out with him-" Olivia was interrupted by Vicki, she had always been rude.

"What is that?"

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious, Stefan?" Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan responded with no emotion.

"Two words: Elena, Olivia...Anyway, we should all be worried."

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki laid back causally.

"Here." Stefan gave her a small cup of red liquid, blood. "This is what you're craving."

"HA, don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon picked the newspaper up and read again.

"What is it?" Vicki said while smelling it.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon laughed. "She's new, she needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki questioned.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan commented.

"I feel really awkward being the only human in the room, just to let you guys know." Olivia started to walk out the room.

"You don't have to kill to feed, just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy." Damon smiled and Vicki smiled back.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear is eternity." Stefan spoke as if he had rehearsed the whole thing, knowing Stefan, he probably had. Olivia quickly ran downstairs as the doorbell rang, she didn't want to stay near Vicki anyway. If she was to hang around without Damon or Stefan, she was sure Vicki would hurt her.

"Hey Olivia, is Stefan here?" Elena greeted her with a smile.

"Of course." Olivia responded with a fake smile, where would he be? Out hunting bunnies?

"Where is he?"

"But I thought you broke up."

"I guess we have, but that doesn't stop me from seeing him."

"Yeah, I guess!" Olivia smiled, at least sweet innocent Elena was sticking up for herself. Olivia gestured her inside and she thanked her.

"So, how's Damon?" Elena commented simply.

"Why are you asking?" Olivia responded quickly, why did she want to know? She hated Damon.

"Just wondering if he's mad, he could kill others. Vicki, your parents-"

"Thanks, Elena, for digging up bad memories." Olivia responded while walking away.

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs with Damon and Vicki." She watched as Elena started to go upstairs. "Be careful, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

* * *

Olivia sat in the Salvatore dining room, slowly sipping her hot chocolate. Why had Elena mentioned her parents earlier? Did she want to hurt her?

"Coffee is our friend, it's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan spoke confidently to Vicki.

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki protested.

"You're going to have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

"Vicki doesn't do the whole 12 steps thing. The school counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for her." Olivia chuckled to herself.

"It can work; it's your choice, Vicki." Stefan smiled.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover, this daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood." Vicki stood up quickly. "Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki walked out the room and Elena sighed heavily.

"I'm going to; uh...I'm going to get her some more coffee. All right, I'll be right back." Stefan left and Elena sighed again. Elena got up and started to pace.

"Elena, it will be fine...Damon will do something-" Olivia was quickly interrupted by Vicki charging back in.

"False alarm, my body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." Vicki picked up a phone and started to call Jeremy.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena folded her arms.

"Oh come on you guys, I can see whoever I want to see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Olivia questioned.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki stated.

"We know that you think that but you can't take that risk. You're going to have to let Jeremy go now, as well as Matt-"

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki slammed the phone down and started to walk towards Elena, even though it was Olivia who was doing most of the taking.

"All we are saying is that Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena said, Vicki quickly took hold of Elena's throat and pushed her against the wall. Vicki began to shout.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, 15 years, and then you dumped him-" Her words trailed off as Olivia felt herself closing her eyes. _The scene was almost the same. But instead of Vicki holding Elena by the throat, it was the man. Flossie's father? The women he was holding was brown haired and it was curly, it was almost the same color of Stefan's, The women's eyes were the same as Olivia's own. This was Flossie's mother._

"_PHILLIP! Put me down, please." Flossie's mother screamed at her husband but he simply smiled._

"_I don't think so Maria, this is your fault." Philip spoke in a drunken tone, this was another drunken outburst then._

"_Run, Florence. RUN!" Maria screamed and Olivia felt her legs moving, she ran out of the wooden house and into the outside. The sun beamed down and it was very bright, she saw two figures in the distance and she ran towards them. They appeared to be playing catch. The older one wore pants and a white shirt; his suspenders appeared tight and uncomfortable. This hair was black and curly; his eyes were a shocking blue...Damon?!_

"_Flossie? What's happened?" Damon questioned calmly while walking towards her, Olivia bought him into a hug._

"_Father is hurting mother, I can't take it anymore-" Her words came out in short breaths as she felt herself beginning to cry. _

"_It will be fine, Floss. Trust me." The younger boy was of course Stefan. He wore the same as Damon but his hair was brushed back. _

"_I know, why don't we go for a walk?" Damon smiled down at her and she nodded, he took her hand- _Burning began on Olivia's skin and she opened her eyes to find she had dropped her hot chocolate everywhere. That had been unreal.

* * *

The rock music boomed out of the speakers in Stefan's bedroom.

"So, you're having visions of a young Damon and Stefan and your Damon's girlfriend?" Vicki chuckled while lying back on Stefan's bed. Olivia had told her immediately, she didn't want to tell Elena. She would tell Stefan and it would get back to Damon, Olivia didn't want to be treated like a child with chickenpox. She didn't need to be looked after for everything.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird..." Olivia replied while slowly sitting away from Vicki, new vampires were dangerous, well, so were old ones.

"What are you guys doing?" Damon walked in with wet hands and quickly wiped them on a bathrobe.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years, why did you turn me, Damon?" Vicki asked while sitting up.

"I was...Bored."

"You did this out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon smiled.

"Now I'm bored, and all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else, what is that about?"

"Once again, can we not discuss that while I'm sitting right here?" Olivia placed her hair around her neck and tried to hide her pulse.

"Olivia, if she were to attack you I would take care of it." Damon said simply, but the only reason he would do so is because she looked like Floss. Even though, Olivia blushed. "Anyway, Vicki's been cooped up all day, let's go." Vicki laughed as Damon lifted her off the bed and zoomed downstairs, it didn't sound like a good idea. When Olivia reached outside, Vicki was nowhere to be seen. "Uh...My bad." Damon said.

"Really, Damon?" Olivia asked while turning to Stefan. "We better go, she probably went home."

* * *

Stefan quickly knocked on Matt's door.

"Stefan, Olivia, what are you guys doing here?" Matt asked while opening the door.

"Is Vicki home?" Stefan asked, not answering Matt's question. Matt nodded anyway. "Can we see her, please?"

"Don't let him in; I don't want him in here." Vicki shouted from out of view.

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself." Stefan said.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you guys should leave now." Matt began to close the door.

"Matt, can I get ready for the Halloween party here? It's just Vicki promised that I could use her clothes and make up so-" Olivia lied quickly and Stefan looked at her, he hoped she was lying.

"Of course, Olive." Matt took her arm and bought her in. When Matt's back was turned Olivia quickly gestured to Stefan and pointed to her eyes, she would watch over Vicki. She closed the door but Stefan could easily still hear inside.

"I never promised-" Vicki protested but Olivia interrupted.

"You did, you wouldn't remember because you were high."

* * *

Olivia walked through the halls of the school, sometimes catching her reflection in the mirror. She had found a short blue dress, a white apron, knee high white socks and black vans. She had let her hair down and covered herself in red paint, Olivia thought she made a perfect murderous Alice in wonderland. In front of her Vicki had dressed in black, she was a vampire. It wasn't very creative. In a blink Vicki and Olivia were no longer in the decorated hallways because Stefan had bought them into a classroom.

"What, you're following me now?" Vicki said while tapping her foot.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." Stefan replied, he wasn't dressed up. Shame, he would have made a pretty good Zombie. "You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this; it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."

"Really? No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you want to know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan took hold of Vicki and started to march her off, Vicki did not look pleased. Olivia smiled when they met up with Elena.

"Thank God."

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked as soon as Elena finished.

"I lost track of Jeremy, I was worried."

"What's going on?" Matt came up from behind Elena wearing a male nurse costume, Elena wore a female one. Had they planned this?

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine." Olivia said awkwardly.

"I told you guys to quit bothering me." Vicki smiled at Elena, enjoying what was going to happen next. "Matt, they won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, Stefan." Matt's voice became a shout.

"Matt, it's...its okay." Olivia tried to hold Matt back from Stefan but he was just too strong.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan, Vicki's gone." Elena ran off and Stefan went to follow her, only Matt grabbed him and held him against the wall. Stefan quickly took hold of Matt's arm and threw him off, he then followed after Elena.

"We're trying to help her, Matt." Olivia called to him while walking away.

* * *

Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off Vicki's grey body. Her eyes were open and her skin looked like marble, Olivia felt herself beginning to cry. Now, Matt was her only family here in Mystic Falls. Elena Walked around in circles behind her.

"Elena, you should go. I got this." Damon appeared from nowhere and Elena gave him a dirty look.

"You did this, this is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon looked down at Vicki's body. Elena pushed him with all her weight but he didn't even move. She went to slap him but he caught her hand. "None of this matters to me, none of it." He let go of her hand.

"People die around you, how could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." This time Elena succeeded in slapping Damon round the face. Damon gritted his teeth and stared at her.

"Elena, you need to leave." Olivia stood up quickly and gestured for Elena to walk away, she didn't want Damon to hurt her as Stefan would rage war. And Olivia was angered that Elena hit him.

"Yes, your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon added, trying to scare her. Elena left, holding her wounds. "You look nice, Olivia." Damon smiled and looked her up and down, she didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Vicki is dead-" Damon zoomed towards her and looked into her eyes.

"I want you to be happy, Olivia." He compelled her and she felt her brain telling her to be happy, any anger or sadness disappeared from her mind. "Now, I want you to be truthful with me, have you had anymore visions?"

"Yep, you were in it." Olivia smiled as she remembered a young Damon.

"Really? What was I doing?"

"Playing catch with Stefan."

"Was it longer than the others?" Olivia nodded. "So there building up for something? That doesn't sound good..."

* * *

"I can do it, if this is what you want...I'll do it." Elena and Stefan turned to Damon and Olivia as he spoke.

"It's what I want." Elena said while turning back to Stefan.

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Damon went inside and Elena and Stefan sat down leaving Olivia standing. "Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since."

"Is that what you want?" Stefan looked down in sadness.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this, I don't want to feel like this. But I can't, with everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you."

"It's done." Damon exited the house; he must have heard every word. Elena stormed into her house and the brothers just looked at each other.

"I've always hated Halloween." Olivia sighed to herself.


	8. 162 Candles

**Here's chapter 8! I got a review from a guest, I understand why you think the age difference is weird but the whole point of Olivia and Damon's relationship is that Olivia looks like his first love that he had when he was young, meaning that he is drawn to her...anyway, this chapter was pretty hard to write and I hope that Olivia fits into the story line, please enjoy!:)**

* * *

"_Olivia..." somebody whispered her name. "Olivia...he's dangerous." It whispered into her ear and she felt it's cold breath._

"_Who?" she questioned, but the darkness surrounding her didn't reply, it was Damon who did._

"_Guess." He walked towards her and stood in front of her, Olivia could smell the leather. _

"_...You." He nodded. "But, you're not dangerous to me."_

"_Yet." _

"_You wouldn't hurt me-"_

"_Only because you look like Flossie, that is the only reason."_

"_What about Elena? She looks like Katherine." _

"_I was a boy when I loved Flossie, I was a fool. I loved Katherine, so I love Elena." Damon stood there and stared at her, his blue eyes watching her closely. _

"_Then why not kill me? I'm sure there are a lot of girls who look like Flossie."_

"_Because I can use you-" _ Olivia sat up in bed and let out a cry, she had been having a lot of nightmares lately, all of them involving Damon. She had questioned to herself if it was Damon making her dream such things...No, Damon wouldn't do such a thing. Or would he? Olivia slipped herself out of bed and walked down the hallway to hear a women's voice coming from Stefan's bedroom, it wasn't Elena. Olivia, being the nosy girl she was, walked into Stefan's room to find a blonde on Stefan's bed. She was tanned and had hazel-green eyes.

"Cause if I did I'd kick her ass, little bitch-Oh, didn't know there were children present." She put her hand to her mouth, jokingly.

"Uh, sorry for just walking in." Olivia apologized while going to leave.

"Olivia, its fine." Stefan smiled at her.

"So how did you come to live here, Olivia?" The women asked.

"Damon." Olivia smiled.

"Of course, I'm Lexi by the way!" Olivia nodded, nice name. "Anyway, what are we doing for your birthday, Stefan?"

"How old are you?" Olivia smirked.

"162 years old." Stefan commented, looking unpleased.

"That's an awful lot of candles." Olivia laughed.

* * *

Damon leaned towards Lexi and smiled. "Teach me to be good." Lexi sped on top of him and grabbed him firmly by the neck, choking him.

"I'm older and that means stronger."

"I'm sorry." Damon wheezed.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, because I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it."

"Yeah." Damon nodded and Lexi let go and left.

"Damon, you okay?" Olivia appeared in the doorway and Damon smiled.

"Of course I am." He stood up quickly and met her in the doorway. "What do you need?"

"Um...I was wondering if you had any money."

"Why? You want books, or something?" Damon smirked, she didn't need money. Damon could simply tag along with her and compel instead of paying.

"I was going to get Stefan a birthday present." Olivia smiled but Damon remained emotionless, was she serious? "I can't bring you with me; you would tell Stefan and ruin the surprise."

"What you going to get him? A squirrel?" Damon laughed.

"I was thinking more like a watch." Olivia seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia went to leave; Damon had compelled her to be truthful so it must have been the truth.

"Wait...How much do you need?"

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Olivia smiled as she handed Stefan his present.

"Olivia, you didn't have to get me anything!" Stefan blushed.

"Yes I did, it's your birthday!" She watched as he opened the box to show the watch inside. It had a glass surface so you could see all the gears making the clock work.

"Ooh, nice!" Lexi winked at her.

"There's a party at the grill, you'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends." Damon walked in and Lexi sighed.

"Stefan doesn't have any friends." Olivia commented jokingly.

"Ooh, ouch!" Lexi winked again.

"I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's not for you. It's just a party. No one's going to know it's your birthday, Caroline's throwing it." Damon smirked.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends, it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk, we need to blend." Damon's gaze went to Lexi's blood bags. "I prefer mine at 98.6." Damon then left, leaving the room tense...Why did Damon want them to go?

"Let's go, please?" Lexi begged.

"Yeah, let's go. We can dress up." Olivia smiled.

* * *

Damon immediately walked towards Lexi and Olivia as they arrived in the Mystic Grill.

"Where's my brother?" He asked while smiling.

"He said he'd meet me here." Lexi returned a smile, she wore a purple dress and a fancy necklace, and she looked gorgeous.

"Do you want me to buy you a-" Lexi budged past him and left, leaving Olivia and Damon alone.

"I wouldn't mind a drink, not alcoholic of course." Olivia smiled. She wore a blue strapless dress, with a matching headband that she wore with a bun. Olivia wore Black vans and her nail vanish matched her dress, Damon liked her daisy earrings the most.

"Of course, um...I got you something." Damon quickly picked the phone out of his pocket and passed it to her.

"Really? But its Stefan's birthday, not mine-"

"I would rather you be able to contact me then Stefan be able to." Damon smiled.

"So...about that drink?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Lemon and lime, please...What do you want?"

"Are you offering?" Damon chuckled.

"No, I was just wondering what drink you preferred. I still don't know that much about you, Damon." Olivia commented while they parted though the crowd towards the bar.

"I like Bourbon."

"Favorite book?"

"The call of the wild by Jack London."

"What's your middle name?"

"Giuseppe."

"That was your father's name right?"

"Yeah, it was. How did you know that?"

"I don't know...I just did."

* * *

Olivia and Damon slowly walked up to Elena as she watched Stefan and Lexi playing pool.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon smirked but Elena simply sighed.

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately."

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena walked away as Damon had gotten pretty close to her, was Elena scared of Damon? Well, who wasn't?

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Olivia commented sarcastically, trying to break the tension.

"What did you do to my brother, Damon?" Elena asked while placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I'm going to need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff; you wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay." As Elena spoke Damon gritted his teeth together and looked her up and down. "I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon then walked away towards the bar, leaving Elena looking after him.

"If you still don't get it, he means that Jeremy had it in him all along...or Damon actually did compel Jeremy to do his homework. Both sound perfectly fine to me." Olivia smiled and walked over to Stefan.

* * *

Stefan and Olivia watched as Sheriff Forbes and the rest of the police officers made their way over to the bar of Mystic Grill. She made her way over to Damon and Lexi, Olivia's heart leap at the thought of them hurting Damon...But instead they injected Lexi with a vile of clear liquid. Lexi fell but the officers caught her and headed outside.

"Oh my god!" Stefan whispered next to her.

"You can say that again." Olivia followed Stefan as he followed Lexi; they budged past people dancing to find an exit being blocked by more police officers, something very big is must happening.

"Can't go out of this way." They said at the same time while crossing their arms. Stefan sighed and took hold of Olivia's hand- _The scene changed. She was no longer in the Mystic Grill but in a field, and she was not alone. Holding her hand was Damon, he wore the same as last time but he wore a tight fitting jacket over his white shirt. He also wore a hat which hid most of his curly black hair. _

"_Flossie, how is your father?" He asked while gripping her hand tighter, she wanted to let go but she couldn't. _

"_Still being himself, if that's what you mean." Olivia sighed. _

"_Why don't you come live with us? Father, Stefan and me?" There was excitement in his voice, he wanted her to agree. "Father wouldn't mind, he likes you. And Stefan would be pleased too-"_

"_I don't know, Damon. As much as I would want that, it seems unlikely. Anyway, I couldn't just abandon Mother...who knows what Father would do to her if I left." Damon sighed at her words._

"_Please, think about it, Floss. This is not only for me, but for your safety as well." _

"_I know...Can we race?" a smile started at Olivia's lips._

"_Of course, where to?" Damon joined her in smiling._

"_To the bridge, Ready, set, go." _ Stefan gasped, breaking Olivia out of her vision. Damon stood in front of Sheriff Forbes, holding a steak into a blonde's chest...Lexi.

"Why?" Lexi's voice was quiet and her eyes were filled with tears.

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered and entered the steak deeper, and then releasing it. He then let Lexi fall to the ground, leaving her looking like a fallen statue.


	9. History Repeating

**CHAPTER NINE! I'm so pleased about how this story is going and I wanted to thank you guys for the support! Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Olivia turned round in her bed and jumped in shock.

"Good morning, Olivia." Damon smiled.

"Go away." She turned away, Damon had killed Lexi. Why? In order to hurt Stefan?

"I have a job for you, Olivia."

"Do you need me to go pick up your dry cleaning?" Damon chuckled at her words.

"I need you to go and find Bonnie, make her give you the necklace. I know more about it than she ever will." Olivia turned back to him and sighed.

"Why can't you go and do it?" She frowned.

"Because you can't sit about all your life hiding here, you need to get out and about, you need to exercise!" Damon smiled again.

"What time is it?"

"Lunch time."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Olivia said while getting out of bed.

"So you basically had a go at me for waking you but when I tell you what time it is you have a go at me for that?"

"Let's just say I want to have a go at you for everything, like killing Lexi-"

"I did that for our safety-"

"Do you know how much that hurt Stefan? Did you see him last night?"

"Yes, he tried to kill me."

"Good." Damon stared at her."Get out, Damon. I need to get dressed in order to do your 'job'."

* * *

Olivia spotted Bonnie walking towards the parking lot, her books in her arms. Olivia noticed she appeared to be...scared.

"Hi, Bonnie." Olivia smiled.

"Olivia? I haven't seen you in ages." She returned the smile and they began to walk together.

"Um, I need to talk to you about that necklace." She pointed to the orange crystal on Bonnie's chest.

"He can't have it." Bonnie's emotion turned back to scared, Damon must have asked her before and she must have said no.

"Bonnie, you could simply give it to me now or face Damon again. I'm trying to help you, pick the easier path, please?" Olivia's voice was violent but she made her emotion soft.

"I don't want your help." Bonnie spotted her car and walked quicker.

"Bonnie, please? If you don't give it to me Damon will probably kill us both." Death threats always work.

"Just leave me alone or I swear-" Olivia stopped Bonnie's sentence as she stepped in front of Bonnie's car door, stopping her from leaving.

"Damon said that he knew a lot more about that crystal than you do, and I know that Damon doesn't lie about things he's interested in."

"Can we talk about this, later?" Olivia nodded and opened the car door, once Bonnie was inside, she closed it for her. Damon will not be pleased.

* * *

Olivia noticed Damon sitting at the bar and walked towards him.

"So, did you get my crystal?" Damon smiled but she didn't.

"No."

"And why not, Olivia?" She sat down next to him.

"Bonnie insisted on keeping it, I even gave her a death threat but...she still said no." Damon sighed and gritted his teeth. "Why do you need it anyway? I didn't know you were into jewelry." He didn't reply. "Fine...I'm sorry I didn't get your stupid necklace."

"It's not just some 'stupid' necklace."

"What's it for then? A present for Elena?"

"No, it's for-"

"So, Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh-so well, once upon time." Stefan appeared behind them mocking Damon's voice.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Stefan raised his eyebrows and Damon stopped mocking his voice. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place."

"I thought it was pretty good." Olivia laughed. Stefan ordered Drinks and turned to Damon again.

"So, what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge, crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave; find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' sip."

"Then who will look after Olivia?" Damon turned to her but she was too busy playing with his empty glass. "Anyway, you don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"So, why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Can we play darts? My dad and I used to play it all the time." Olivia spoke up and faced them, both brothers nodded. "Perfect, let's go." Stefan grabbed Damon's bottle of whiskey and the 3 of them picked up the darts and started to play. Darts flew and so did comments from both of the brothers. Stefan threw a dart straight onto the bull's-eye. "Lucky shot."

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan smiled at her.

"He's even beating me." Damon went over to the chalkboard and wrote Olivia's scores on.

"Yeah, it's because I'm better than you."

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Olivia laughed at Stefan's comment.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon smiled.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months, it's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché."

"Touché indeed." Olivia smiled.

* * *

The night was cold; you could see the breath of Olivia, Damon and Stefan as they tossed the football at the school field.

"What are we doing here? Why can't we go home? I'm tired..." Olivia asked Stefan while throwing him the ball.

"We are bonding. Damon, catch." Stefan threw it and Damon caught it easily with one hand.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game, Stefan." Damon threw it far and both of them ran using vampire speed, Damon caught it and Stefan tackled him to the ground. It sounded silly, but sometimes Olivia forgot Stefan was a vampire. "That hurt." Damon groaned.

"Downside of my diet, getting hit actually hits a little bit." Stefan laughed; it was nice seeing them like this. It was like old times...what did Olivia mean by old times? She had never seen them get on.

"Stefan," Olivia called while walking towards them causing them to look at her. "Why are we doing this 'bonding'? Why the darts, the football and now a starry night?" She pointed to the stars and looked up; it looked like someone had got black paper and stuck glitter all over it. "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine, she compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Stefan and Damon stood up and faced each other.

"Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Olivia stopped when she reached them and sighed.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal, Damon?" Stefan asked, avoiding Olivia's comment.

"How do you know about that?" Damon smirked.

"Come on, you knew Elena would tell me."

"How did you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night, I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" As Stefan finished his sentence Damon sped towards him, standing only inches from his face.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"I've heard that before." A smile edged at Stefan's lips.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon backed away slowly. "I'm going to bring her back."

* * *

Later, after Damon had explained his plan to bring Katherine back, Stefan got a phone call from Elena. Olivia and Damon just sat down on a damp picnic bench.

"Is that the only reason you stayed?" Olivia asked, Damon tilted his head and smirked.

"No."

"Then why?"

"Is it not easy for you to understand?" Damon leaned closer to her and watched her closely, Olivia was reminded of the dream she had. "Apart from Katherine, I am here for you."

"But...Why?" Damon gritted his teeth.

"Because I feel as If I have to look after you, I killed your parents and you look like-"

"Like Flossie?"

"Yes." Olivia sighed. Damon turned to Stefan and then back to her. "Would you mind helping me again?" He whispered softly and she nodded. Damon took hold of her arm and sped into the forest, they arrived there quickly to find Bonnie setting up some kind of spell. "Hello, Emily. You look different." He spoke to Bonnie and it came to Olivia that Emily was inside of Bonnie.

"I won't let you do it." Emily's voice was high and polite.

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now; I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family, you owe me."

"I know, I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon sped towards her but she raised her hand, palm facing him, and sent a wave of magic towards him. Damon grunted as he was thrown backwards and landed with a tree branch through his stomach.

"OH, MY GOD! Um, Bonnie-I mean Emily please don't do anything you will regret."

"I'm sorry, you may help him. I can't let you do that." Emily raised her hand again and Olivia was thrown backwards, she hit a tree and the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Olivia woke up in somebody's arms, it wasn't Damon. She couldn't feel the coldness of his leather jacket; she could only guess it was Stefan. Her head banged as the brothers spoke, she couldn't open her eyes as it caused even more banging.

"This town deserves this." Damon's voice was full of venom.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan protested.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little 'grandwitch' right next to us when they find out about us. Trust me." Damon pushed Stefan backwards causing Olivia to bounce in Stefan's arms.

"Things are different now." Emily commented simply.

"Don't do this." Damon begged.

"I can't free them, I won't." There was silence apart from Damon whispering to himself. "INCENDIA!" Olivia was laid down against a tree and managed to open her eyes. Bonnie (well, Emily) was surrounded by fire, flames made a wall blocking Damon from taking the necklace.

"No! No, Please." Damon begged again but Emily took the necklace off her chest and threw it upwards. An explosion sparked like a firework, the crystal was gone. Damon yells and runs to Bonnie, he bites her neck, Elena screams as Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off. Bonnie falls to the ground and Stefan bites his wrist and places it in Bonnie's mouth, her neck heals.

"At least I woke up just before the show started." Olivia commented by the tree and everyone turned to her. Olivia stands up slowly and walks towards Damon; she gently places her head on Damon's shoulder. The leather is cold on her heated cheek. "I'm sorry, Damon."

"Its fine, I'll get over it." There were tears in his eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason, Damon. Trust me."


	10. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi Guys!:) I'm so sorry but the next chapter is going to be a tad late, don't worry too much it will be up by the middle of next week!

Thanks!:)


	11. The turning point

**It's here! As Olivia has a phone, Texts and Phone calls are in bold! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Olivia watched as Damon stared out the window, looking lost.

"So, any idea where you'll go?" Damon had said last night he was going away, Olivia didn't like that idea at all.

"I don't know, London, maybe. I could go see some friends."

"Can I come?" Her voice was full of longing.

"It's not safe, you can go and live with Matt-"

"But what if I get caught? You know, for being alive..." Damon walked towards her and frowned.

"You will be fine, Trust me."

"Trust, faith and pixie dust, huh?" Olivia was reminded of old Disney films; Peter pan and Ariel were some of her favourites.

"Did you just quote Peter Pan?"

"Did you just ask if I did?" The doorbell rang and Damon glanced at Olivia, she should get out of view. She ran to the parlour and met Stefan. "Hi, Stefan." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hello, who's at the door?"

"You tell me, you have the vampire hearing." Stefan tilted his head and listened.

"It's the sheriff." Olivia's heart beat quickened.

"What? Why?" Stefan tilted his head again.

"There's been another Vampire attack."

"Don't you mean there's been another 'Damon attack'?" They were silent while Olivia headed to the kitchen to make a hot chocolate till Stefan called from the parlour.

"Have you been having any more visions?"

"No." It was true, she hadn't since Lexi had died. "They seem to come at dangerous moments, well, I think they do."

"Oh-"

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon's voice was full of hidden boredom.

"Let me know what you come up with." While the Sheriff's was full of desire, the door shut and Stefan sped towards Damon. Olivia went back into the living room, holding her hot chocolate in her hands, she then sat down and watched the show.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan frowned.

"No, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. There's another Vampire in town."

"But that's impossible." Olivia stated.

"Obviously not." Damon smirked.

"Unless you guys have been handing out blood...Damon?"

"I haven't, I swear. Anyway, why do we care? We're leaving, right?" Damon looked over at Stefan.

"No, I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?" Stefan asked.

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon walked away while smiling.

"Does that mean we are all staying?" Olivia smiled.

* * *

Olivia stood outside the warehouse, holding the vampire compass in one hand and her phone up to her ear in the other.

"**So, what do I do now?" **She asked.

"**Just wait, I'll be there in a minute." **Damon sounded annoyed, well, he was always annoyed.

"**Can you hurry? I'll rather not be alone." **The familiar sound of gushing wind sounded and Damon appeared behind her, causing her to jump.

"You can give me that." Damon commanded.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Olivia joked and winked but she still held out the compass allowing Damon to take it. "So, why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon said while playing with the compass.

"Oh, that makes sense." Damon took her arm and led her up the steps to the back door. He took hold of the handle and bent it, causing the door to open.

"Stay behind me." Olivia nodded. They entered and were immediately shadowed in darkness, she couldn't see but of course Damon could. As they walked deeper into the warehouse, lights filled the darkness. Suddenly, gunshots were fired and Damon yelled out in pain. Olivia just stared at Logan Fell's eyes till a shocking pain fired up her leg, she closed her eyes and the vision began.

"_Be careful, Flossie. I don't want to shoot you." Stefan laughed and so did she, he held a shotgun on his shoulder._

"_Don't be silly, Stefan." Olivia walked backwards and looked up at the sky, it was a lovely colour of blue with white wisps of clouds dotted around. Birds flew across and shots were fired, it sounded like lighting._

"_I got one!" Stefan turned and smiled at her. He walked over to her and took hold of her arm, and then they began to run. The glass tickled her feet and she laughed along with Stefan, when they reached the dead bird they were both badly out of breath. Stefan had managed to shoot down a crow, it lay on its back, its wings spread out. _

"_It's a shame, really...But, I guess it's the circle of life."_

"_Yes, I guess...I guess it is." They stood there for a bit, simply staring at the bird._

"_When's Damon back?"_

"_Soon." Stefan sighed. _Olivia groaned and sat up.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town news guy on the rise and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door." Logan leaned down and held the gun loosely in his hand, Damon groaned on the floor in front of him.

"You have to be invited in." Olivia said while sitting up, Damon turned to her and mouthed the word 'vision', she just nodded.

"I know. I live alone." Logan sighed.

"Ah, that sucks." Olivia chuckled softly.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing..." Logan laughed maniacally. "And I like it, I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon smirked, Olivia did not feel comfortable. But if Logan wanted to kill her he would have done so earlier.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now; you're going to have to control that." Damon stated.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon hid his hand with his daylight ring under his over hand. "The council will never suspect you, that's not in the journals."

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you have to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you and your little companion." Logan pointed the gun at Olivia.

"Then you'll never know...You're not answering my question."

"I have things to do, people to kill. I'll be seeing you later." Logan shot again, 3 bullets went into Damon's chest just missing his heart. Logan then left before whispering one more thing to Olivia: "Be careful, little one."

* * *

Olivia lay on Damon's bed, tracing where the wooden bullet had been in her leg. Damon had took it out and fed her his blood in order for it to heal.

"I am going to bloody kill him." Damon said to himself while ripping his shirt open to reveal 3 bullet holes in his chest.

"That's gross." Olivia hated the sight of blood, if coming from the body itself.

"Call Stefan, would you?" Damon sighed and she did as he asked. Stefan picked up on the third ring.

"**Hey Olivia, how you doing?"** Stefan sounded casual.

"**Logan Fell is the vampire."** Olivia commented simply while watching Damon taking out the wooden bullets.

"**What happened? Are you okay?"**

"**No, we're not okay. We were ambushed. Both of us were shot, I got it in the leg and Damon, well; he got shot in the chest. Find him, Stefan."** Olivia's voice came out serious but she heard Stefan chuckle.

"**There's no need to find him, he's here at school."**

"**You're kidding me, why the hell is he there?"**

"**He's working the crowd."**

"**I better stay away from him, he threatened me." **

"He did what?" Damon turned to her and shouted.

"Yeah, he said 'careful, little one'."

"I'm going to kill him." Damon gritted his teeth.

"**You should stay at home." **Stefan said though the phone.

"**Um, no. I don't have Virvain and he could compel me to let him in. If I go with Damon he can look after me."**

"**Fine, I'll see you soon." **

"**Okay." **Olivia smiled and hung up the phone; Damon put on a fresh shirt and walked towards her.

"How dare he threaten you."

"He only said to be careful, he could have been talking about anything."

* * *

Olivia lay in Damon's arms as he ran along with Stefan to find Logan. The car stopped at an intersection and Stefan sped towards it and pulled Logan out. He threw him onto the pavement while Damon let Olivia stand. Damon pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot at Logan, of course, they were wooden bullets.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon smiled and then turned to Stefan. "Get Caroline out of here." Stefan did as asked and went round to the passenger's side and picked up a sleeping Caroline and sped away. Damon went into the car and picked up a phone while Olivia went towards Logan.

"Hello again, Olivia." Logan smiled at her.

"That's right, speak your final words." Olivia chuckled.

"You're in danger."

"Sure I am." Olivia responded sarcastically.

"Yes, have you been having visions of a past life?" Olivia gasped, how did he know? There was a possibility he was reading her mind. "I thought so, how old was she when she died?"

"The same age as me-"

"Aren't we all doomed to repeat the past?" Logan smiled again.

"How do you know-"

"I'm going to try this one more time." Damon appeared behind her with a iron bar. "Who turned you?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?"

"Damon, he knows something about my visions." Olivia took hold of Damon's hand, stopping him from placing the tire iron closer to Logan's head.

"What?"

"He basically said I was going to die..."Olivia bit her lip so hard she began to taste blood.

"Wow, you really want me to kill you, don't you?" Damon shook Olivia off and once again placed the tyre iron next to Logan's head.

"WAIT, WAIT!" Logan placed his hand in front of his face, protecting himself. "You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the church." How did he know about that? Logan Fell knew a lot of things.

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon lowered the tyre iron.

"I am not lying; there is another way to break the spell. We can help you, and Olivia. Meet me at the old church." Sirens wailed in the distance, the sheriff was coming.

"Olivia, run." Damon commanded, but Olivia stayed where she stood.

"You can't seriously trust him, all of this just for Katherine?" Olivia stood her ground even when Damon turned towards her and gritted his teeth.

"Olivia, go." Still, she didn't move. "RUN." Damon leaned in and compelled her, Olivia ran off not turning back.

* * *

Olivia sat in the Salvatore living room when she got a text from Damon:

**Logan is dead.**

Then no Katherine? She guessed it wasn't Damon who did the killing, but then who was it? She quickly sent a text back:

**I'm sorry, Damon. Surely we can open the tomb another way? xxx**

Damon replied straight away:

**This also means that Logan can't help you with the visions.**

Olivia sighed, she had forgotten about that. Was she really destined to die like Flossie did? Olivia looked up from her phone as she heard a cry. Elena ran down the stairs, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Olivia asked while standing and walking towards her, did her and Stefan break up again?

"I look like her." Elena finally found out about Katherine. Elena pushed past her and went out the house but Olivia followed.

"Elena, let me explain-"

"What is there to explain? The only reason Stefan loves me is because I look like his ex." Elena got in her car and so did Olivia.

"Did Damon or Stefan ever mention Flossie?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was Damon's ex girlfriend. She drowned back in 1856, I'm her reincarnation." Olivia looked over at Elena to find her staring straight onto the road. She was driving quite fast. "I've been reliving her memories."

"That's pretty messed up."

"I know." Olivia chuckled. They were silent for a bit till a black figure stood in the middle of the road, Elena was going too fast to stop. She slammed onto the brakes but the person hit her windshield and it smashed. The car flipped and rolled; when it did stop it was on its back. Olivia felt the blood rushing to her head; this was the second car crash she had been in. Elena coughed.

"Are you okay?" Elena turned to her but Olivia could only scream. The man they had hit was getting up. Slowly, limbs were raised and they cracked. This was a vampire.

"Elena, we need to run." Olivia struggled in her seat, reaching out her arms to find the seat beat button. Elena started to scream as the man came closer, black boots came closer and closer. The man began to bend down, to finally face them, but he ran away. Quicker than any human could of ran. "What the hell-" Olivia started but both girls started to scream as Damon arrived.

"How are you doing in there?" Damon smiled.

"Damon, help me, please." Olivia begged. "It's my seat belt, I can't get it." Damon sped to her side of the car and broke the door open.

"Shush. Let me get you out of here, I want you to put your hands on the roof." Olivia did. "Yeah, just like that. You ready? 1, 2, and 3." Damon ejected her seat belt and she fell into Damon's arms, he stood up and looked down at her. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"I want to go home." Damon placed her down but she fell, Damon caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Olivia. Olivia, look at me." Damon placed his hands on her head and made her face him. "Focus. Look at me, okay?"

"I'm destined to die..." At Olivia's least words her eyes closed and she could only hear Damon's voice.

"What? Olivia?" She felt Damon brush her hair out her face. "Upsy-daisy."

"Damon? Help me?" Elena called from the car.

"Yes, I'm coming." Damon then spoke under his breath. "I'm just helping the girl who's fainted first."


	12. Bloodlines

**I'm not that pleased with this chapter so I hope it's okay, please enjoy!:)**

* * *

The blanket that covered Olivia was soft and smelt strongly of leather. The softness would insist on it being new, the leather would insist on it being Damon's. The car gave off a soothing hum which made Olivia think of long car trips with her family.

"Good morning, Princess!" Olivia fully opened her eyes to find a smiling Damon at the wheel of the car.

"What happened?" She pulled the blanket closer to her.

"You got into a car crash." At Damon's words the images came flooding back. The man in the road, the car landing on its back. The man getting back up again, his bones cracking. And then Damon was there, he had helped her first.

"Where are we?"

"Georgia." Damon smiled. "I'm here to see a friend."

"I didn't know you had friends..." Olivia laughed and a moan came from the backseat, Olivia turned to see Elena asleep. "Why is Elena here?" Olivia tried to make her serious, why didn't Damon drop her off home?

"I couldn't just leave her."

"You know I think she found out about Katherine looking like her-"

"She did, she told me last night."

"Did I say anything last night?"

"No." Damon answered too quickly for the answer to be true.

"Damon?" A muffled voice came from the backseat, Elena was awake.

"How you feeling, Elena?" Damon smiled at her.

"I don't...Um..."

"There are no broken bones, I checked."

"Damon, we hit someone. But then he got up and..." Olivia started but Damon interrupted.

"That's what I would like to know."

"Where is my phone? Okay. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! STOP THE CAR!" Elena shouted, couldn't she just be a more polite? Damon saved her life.

"Elena, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Olivia sighed as Damon pulled over. She got out quickly and pulled back the seat and Elena limped out.

"We have to go back." Elena whimpered.

"Oh come on. Look, we've already come this far..." Damon got out the car and walked up behind Olivia.

"Why are you doing this? I can't be here. I wrecked my car. I have to go home, this is kidnapping."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Olivia held back a smile. A phone rang and Olivia felt that it was in her pocket.

"That's my phone." Elena tilted her head in confusion.

"Indeed it is." She took it out and saw the contact calling. "It's your boyfriend-"

"I'll take it." Damon took it and answered it. **"Elena's phone!"**

"**Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" **Stefan's panicked voice replied.

"**She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."**

"**Do you have Olivia too?"**

"He wants to talk to you." Damon quickly passed the phone to Olivia.

"**Olivia, where are you?" **Stefan sounded panicked. Damon shook his head in gesture.

"**Um, it's nothing. It's just a day trip, nothing for you to worry about." **Damon took the phone back and rung up. Elena groaned.

"Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there." Damon sighed.

"Where is there?!"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta, I'm just seeing a friend." Elena tilted her head and looked puzzled. "If I told you it was to help Olivia, would you come with me?" So that's why they were doing this trip. Damon was trying to stop her dying.

"Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car, Elena." Olivia giggled; this was going to be fun.

* * *

Damon parked the car outside a bar named 'Bree's Bar.'

"How's this supposed to help me? They're not going to let me in, I'm not old enough." Olivia sighed while getting out the car.

"They will." Damon smirked and took hold of her arm. They walked in quickly and the smell of alcohol and cheap cleaning products hit her immediately. The bar wasn't busy but a few early drinkers and pool players were there. A black woman with bushy brown hair was wiping down the bar, she looked up and smiled.

"No...It can't be. Damon, my honey pie." She jumped over the bar and walked towards him, she was much taller than him. She placed both hands on his face and bought his lips to hers, Damon quickly let go of Olivia's arm. Olivia turned to Elena and whispered.

"Gross..."

"I know." They both silently laughed. The kiss ended and Damon turned to Olivia and smiled.

"Olivia, Elena...This is Bree."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia slowly smiled.

"And you too, Darling." Bree returned the smile. "Come on, you guys." Bree leaded them to the bar and they all sat down. "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness." Bree handed Elena and Damon shots and made one for herself. "DRINK UP!" Everyone drank the shots apart from Elena and Olivia, who just sat there awkwardly. Bree turned to Olivia. "So, how'd he rope you in?"

"I'm not roped in. He saved my life-"

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, you should just enjoy the ride." Bree smiled and started to pour her a coke.

"How did you two meet?" Olivia turned to Damon.

"College." Bree smiled again.

"Damon went to college?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon drank another shot.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered over to the girls.

"I hope you mean that literally." Olivia rolled her eyes, Bonnie was a witch and Olivia wasn't that fond of her.

"Damon, what is it that you want?" Bree turned to Damon.

"What do you know about Reincarnations?" Damon asked while looking at Olivia.

"I know that some have to die the same way they did before." Olivia's stomach churned at Bree's words. Damon cleared his throat.

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"Not that I know of, I can go and read up though." Bree left and Olivia felt Elena's and Damon's eyes on her.

"I'm going to die-"

"No. No, you're not. I won't let that happen." Damon reached for her hand but she moved it out of his reach. She didn't want to die but there was part of her that did. Olivia was reminded of the deathly hallows, the third brother who welcomed Death as an old friend, Olivia was the third brother.

* * *

Elena and Olivia sat at the bar, both eating Burgers and Fries that Damon had ordered them. Damon sat next to Olivia with a frown.

"So, what did she say?" Olivia turned to him.

"You're not going to like it." Damon replied while playing with her empty coke glass.

"Damon, if it helps me live I want to know."

"You have to die-"

"That doesn't really solve the problem of not wanting to die." Olivia tried to look calm but inside her heart was pumping faster and faster.

"And then be bought back to life." At Damon's words everyone became silent till Damon spoke again. "We have to trick the universe into believing your dead." Damon appeared to be put off by the whole thing.

"When will we do this then?" Elena asked, just becoming interested.

"We could wait till the universe wants to kill her off or we can do it right now." Damon smiled.

"Surely, we should wait? It makes more sense." Elena then quickly changed the conversation. "If I'm descended from Katherine does that make me part vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate." Damon said while reaching onto Olivia's plate and stealing a fry. "But we love to try." He smirked.

"That's another reason being a vampire sucks." Olivia commented and then laughed to herself; she hadn't meant to make a vampire joke.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena looked seriously at them.

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon said, basically rooting for himself. "Come on, Olivia. You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" He took the pickles off the side and placed them in her burger, he then took a big bite.

"How can you even eat?" Olivia questioned.

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally." Olivia sighed, if she were to wait for the universe to kill her off she had to be with someone at all times. In order for someone to save her she needed another human present...or a vampire.

* * *

Olivia sat at the bar alone when her phone rang.

"**Hello?" **

"**Olivia, hey." **Matt's voice replied.

"**Matt? Why are you calling me?" **

"**I was just wondering how you were doing, can't I call to check up on my little cousin?" **

"**Awh, you're so sweet!" **Olivia said sarcastically and she heard Matt laugh. Olivia walked outside and up the stairs but tripped on the last one, meaning she dropped her phone. That was just like her, she was so clumsily. She picked up her phone again. **"Hello?"** A hand went over her mouth and another went round her arms, keeping her from moving. She dropped her phone and the unknown man led her off into the back of the bar. Olivia struggled but his grip tightened. The man sped towards a high fence and sat her on it, this was a vampire. "What do you want me with me?"

"You're the bait." He smiled. Damon walked round the corner; he must have followed her scent.

"DAMON, NO!" As Olivia shouted the man ran towards him and hit him with a wooden plank, sending him down onto the floor. Olivia jumped down and ran towards them.

"What the hell?" Damon managed to say, he must be pretty confused. Well, who wouldn't be when a random man started to hit you randomly? The man sped off again and returned with gasoline and began to pour it on Damon. "Who are you?"

"You killed my girlfriend. WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU, HUH? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" At the man's words, a picture came to Olivia's mind, Damon striking a steak though Lexi's heart.

"Your Lexi's boyfriend, you're the one she spoke about." Olivia said simply, pleased that it was her who put all the pieces together. The man continued to hit Damon with the bat.

"Look, please stop. Don't hurt him, please-"

"I'm doing you a favor." The man lit a match.

"He is the only person I have left. Don't do this, please. I'm begging you!" Lexi's boyfriend turned to her and blew the match out. He then sped off, and Olivia rushed to Damon's side. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Damon groaned.

"I just saved your life and that's all you have to say to me?" Olivia frowned.

"Thank you. You did well." Olivia helped Damon up and wiped her hands on her jeans, Damon was going to make the car smell of gasoline.

"Did well? I did amazing." Olivia smiled.

"Did you have any visions today?" Damon asked as they began to walk back into the bar. Olivia hadn't had any.

"No, I didn't even have one when Elena crashed the car-"

"There's a reason it's stopping...there must be."


	13. Unpleasantville

**I'm not happy with this one, hope it's okay. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Damon looked though the bookcase, sometimes throwing books around the room. Books littered the floor; his father would have described it as a bomb going off in the library. There was a thud and Damon turned, Olivia lay asleep in an armchair by the lit fireplace, a book had fell off her lap. She had been so tired lately, it was concerning him.

"What are you looking for, Damon?" Stefan called from behind him and he turned.

"That is not your concern." Damon answered while moving further along the bookcase.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way is my concern."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked while flipping through a book he had just picked up.

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had a blast." Damon looked at him and smirked.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach...Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon sighed.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"SHUSH!" Olivia commanded, both brothers turned to her. She still sat there, curled up into a ball. Her eyes were closed. "Please." It was silent till Damon spoke.

"Don't you have school, Stefan?" He whispered. Stefan smiled and left, leaving the only sound Olivia's breathing. "Olivia, if you're tired why not go to bed?"

"That's the point; I'm too tired to actually get into bed." She mumbled.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"If you're offering." Olivia slowly chuckled.

* * *

Later, Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black poodle skirt with a white poodle on the side, she wore a white vest and her hair was up in a ponytail. Olivia was ready for the 50's dance at school. In the bathroom Elena turned the hairdryer on, filling her bedroom full of noise. Only, Olivia could still see the vampire compass spinning.

"Um...Elena?" Olivia called and the hairdryer went off immediately.

"Yeah?" Elena came back into the bedroom, Olivia gestured to the compass. Elena then gestured for her to call someone, Elena did as she asked. But who would she call? Stefan or Damon? The older brother cared about her more, he was the better option. Damon picked up on the third ring.

"**Good evening, Olivia."** She just knew Damon was smiling. Olivia took the compass and walked downstairs, Elena followed behind.

"**Has Stefan left yet?"** she asked anxiously.

"**He's on his way to you." **They stopped in the living room.

"**Oh, thank god. The compass was spinning, Stefan must be here. Thank you." **There was nothing to worry about.

"**You're welcome, have fun at the dance." **Damon then hung up. Elena screamed and Olivia turned, it was him. The man in the hoody, his fangs were getting closer and closer to Elena's neck.

"ELENA!" Stefan sped toward them and pulled the man off, he then threw him over the couch. The man grunted and sped out the house, slamming the door behind him. "Are you guys both okay?"

"Yes, we are just great. It's not like Elena just died or anything." Olivia said sarcastically, Stefan gave her a dirty look.

"Just call Damon, Olivia." He said while embracing Elena.

* * *

Damon paced around the Gilbert living room, sometimes catching eyes with Olivia. There was something off about her today, she wasn't normal.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked.

"He was invited in." Elena replied while staring straight ahead. "He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill Elena." Olivia said, a smile edging at her lips. Damon sat on the arm of the couch, next to her. "He's been invited in, Damon." Damon understood what Olivia was hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight. You up for it, Elena?"

"That's a bad idea." Stefan stated, causing everyone to look at him.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Elena nodded and Stefan looked anxious. It was silent till Olivia spoke.

"It's not like we couldn't move everyone to the boarding house, not like there's room or anything..." Olivia said sarcastically, Damon chuckled.

* * *

Olivia and Damon awkwardly stood off the dance floor, watching out for signs of the vampire.

"I don't recognize you, how'd you get roped into chaperoning?" A man walked up to them, wearing a Timberwolves jacket, Damon looked put back. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." They both shook hands while Olivia stood there and played with her hair.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He responded with no kindness.

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning."

"And who's this?" Alaric pointed at her.

"This is my sister, Olivia Salvatore." Damon responded quickly, like he only just thought of it. But it wasn't the first time; he had told Elena the same.

"Have you got Parents?"

"Mm, it's just the three of us now." That wasn't a lie.

"You, uh-you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked while placing his hands in his pocket.

"On and Off, I travelled a bit." Nor was that a lie.

"Really? Where?" Alaric stopped when Damon raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. I'm just nosy. I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric then left, Olivia huffed.

"Nosey? He wanted to know something..." Damon turned to her and smiled.

"Maybe he knows that I'm a murderous vampire and he was testing me." There was a hit of sarcasm to his voice.

"You can never be too careful." Then the awkwardness returned...Olivia was bored. "Can we dance?"

"No." Damon said while turning so he wasn't facing her.

"You're such a boring dick-" Olivia went to leave but Damon took hold of her arm and twirled her back towards him. He picked her up and dipped her on one side and then the other, Damon then stood her up.

"Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

Olivia walked across the dance floor, searching for Damon. He had left her alone when he went to dance with a random girl. Her phone began to ring, maybe it was Damon.

"**Hello, Olivia." **Olivia paused, that didn't sound like anyone she knew. **"There's an exit door behind you, you have 5 seconds." **

"**No-"**

"**Or Elena dies." **She turned to the punch table, she could easily see Elena getting punch, and she was alone. Then she saw the man behind her, on his phone. **"I can snap her neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." **

"**Why do you want me? I thought you only wanted Elena." **Olivia started to back towards the door.

"**I do, I want you too. Keep walking." **Olivia rung up the phone and ran. She went past lockers and into a canteen. Olivia turned back and he was behind her, he grabbed hold of her and threw her. She landed on the floor, paper and pencils with her. She easily picked one up and threw it towards him, it landed in his stomach. "You little bitch." He grunted and she backed away, she picked up a boom and snapped it. Olivia thrust the homemade stake towards him but he was too quick and grabbed her wrist. He took the stake and threw it across the room. He went to bite her neck and she screamed but someone ripped him away. It was Damon.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon stood there, stake in hand. "Nobody wants to kill you, we just want to talk." Only the man didn't care, he rushed towards Olivia but Stefan appeared out of nowhere and Damon passed him the stake. Stefan easily placed the stake in the man's stomach, he fell to the ground.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked while digging in the stake deeper. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." The man laughed, Stefan placed the stake in more.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" Elena walked in and all eyes turned to her.

"She looks like Katherine." Everyone gasped; Damon sped over to the man.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb, hmm?"

"No." Stefan once again leaned the stake in deeper.

"THE GRIMOIRE! JONATHAN GILBERT'S JOURNAL!" The man screamed. Damon and Stefan looked at each other, and then Stefan removed the stake and staked him in the heart. Elena gasped in shock as the man's body fell to the floor.

"Why does everyone have to die?" Olivia groaned.

"Because it's the circle of life, I suppose." Damon sighed; a vision came to Olivia's mind. When Stefan had shot down the crow and Flossie had said the same thing.


	14. Children of the damned

**Here it is, ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Olivia sat at the end of Stefan's bed, unsure about how to break Elena and Stefan out of their embrace.

"Um, I need to talk to you guys." Elena and Stefan both sat up, shocked at her presence. They pulled the sheet up to their chins and shouted.

"Olivia! What are you doing?"

"Since Damon is out the house, I wanted to talk about the grimoire."

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena groaned and pulled the sheets up further.

"Well, we have lots to do, and since Damon is back soon we need to do it now." Olivia stood up from the bed and looked down at them. "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. As Elena is the only Gilbert present, you are on not finding journal duty."

"Since when did I say I would help?"

"Well, Stefan is helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed-" Olivia chuckled.

"I'll find out where it is and hide it." Elena lay back down and pulled the sheets over her face.

"We can't let Damon have it." Yes, Olivia was being the most selfish she had ever been in her whole life but she couldn't let Damon have Katherine and they leave her to live with Matt. Olivia wouldn't let Damon abandon her, never. She went to walk out the room while continuing to talk. "You know, I really like how we're working together. Just don't screw it up." Olivia exited the room but after second went back again. "I'm serious though, Damon can't see Katherine ever again. " Olivia then left, happy with herself. Nobody else could have Damon; nobody was going to take him away from her.

* * *

Olivia sat in the Gilbert living room playing a video game with Elena's brother, Jeremy. Damon had been in the kitchen cooking dinner, but he had left some time ago. He must have been targeting Elena.

"You're good, for a girl." Jeremy commented without even turning his attention away from the game.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment." Olivia replied, Jeremy's phone went off and he paused the game, he ignored the phone call though. They then started playing again. "Who are you dodging?"

"Just this girl, Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, but she can be weird."

"Weird in what way?"

"In every way." Olivia smiled and laughed. The doorbell rang and she got up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Olivia?" Jeremy said agitated. Elena reached the door before her and she opened it to reveal Stefan.

"Did you get it?" Elena asked but a ringtone interrupted Stefan's answer, it was Olivia's phone. She saw the caller ID and it was Damon, she quickly walked up stairs into Elena's room so Elena and Stefan could talk downstairs.

"**Hi, Damon. What are you up to?"**

"**I'm just at the grill, waiting for this girl." **He sounded bored.** "She knows something about the grimoire and she might know where it is." **

"**Good luck with that."** Olivia tried to make her cheeriness real.

"**What are you doing then?"**

"**I'm just with Elena, nothing special." **She lied; if she told Damon she was with Stefan too he would guess they were up to something.

"**Okay, text me if you find anything."**

"**Of course, bye." **Olivia hung up quickly and Stefan and Elena walked into the bedroom.

"Where is he then?" Stefan asked while sitting on Elena's bed, Elena did the same.

"He went to track down a girl, see if she knew anything." Stefan smiled at pulled out a stack of papers out of his pocket.

"I got a copy of the journal."

"How did you get it?" Elena asked while taking the papers and spreading them out on the bed.

"Well, Mr Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

"Really?" Olivia asked unconvinced.

"Not exactly, but I got it." Elena and Olivia both chuckled, and then all three of them got to work. They read though the copied pages of the journal till Olivia found something.

"There's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Olivia started to read aloud. "'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-'" Olivia paused. "Is that your father?" Stefan walked towards her.

"Yeah." He took the pages and continued to read aloud. "'It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave." Stefan sighed. "I know where it is."

"So, are we going grave digging?" Olivia asked, holding back a smile.

* * *

Olivia shivered in the night's coldness. The three of them stood there awkwardly, deciding what to do first. They had set the torches up and looked down at the gravestone; Giuseppe Salvatore was craved onto the grey stone.

"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked, filling in the silence.

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said simply.

"Are you sure the grimorie's in there with him?" Olivia asked. If this was a lost cause it would be a terrible waste of time.

"As sure as I could be." Stefan handed the girls shovels and picked one up himself.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this, Stefan." Olivia said kindly.

"Thank you." He smiled and they started to dig.

* * *

Olivia stood above the grave, beaming a flashlight down so Stefan could see what he was doing. Elena laughed next to her.

"What?" She and Stefan asked.

"Not many girls can say they've done this." Stefan continued to dig and stopped when his shovel hit something solid and made a loud thud. He started to move the dirt of the coffin with his hands and opened the lid slowly. "Is that it?" Elena asked. When the coffin opened a smell erupted and Olivia coughed. A skeleton wearing old style clothing held a brown book in his arms; Stefan took it out gently and closed the lid. He began to turn the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.

"Well, what do you know?" Damon voice sounded and they all turned to him, Damon's lip was curled in a snarl. "This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back, I'm sorry." Stefan jumped out the grave and faced his brother.

"So am I, for thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh, you're not capable of trust, the fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on IS ME! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon looked past Stefan straight at Olivia. "You had me fooled." Olivia looked down ashamed. "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip Olivia's heart out."

"You won't hurt her." Damon's eyebrows raised and he sped to Olivia and grabbed her in a chokehold.

"I can do one better." Damon bit his wrist and forced her to drink his blood, Olivia struggled but it was no use. "Give me the book, Stefan. Or I'm snapping her neck and we will have a 13 year old vampire on our hands."

"Let her go first." Damon pulled his wrist away.

"THE BOOK!"

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"The problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"I ensure you that I will." Stefan and Damon nod to each other while he still held Olivia in a chokehold. Stefan reached out for Olivia but Damon placed his face against Olivia's hair. Stefan threw the book down on the floor and Damon pulled his arm away from Olivia's neck. Olivia walked slowly and tripped over a loose stone; Stefan picked her up quickly and placed her in his arms. She turned to face Damon.

"All of this just for Katherine...And I thought you really cared about me." When Olivia finished Stefan turned her around and they walked out the woods, Elena following closely behind.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Matt's door, holding an overnight bag over her shoulder. Damon's blood was still in her system, if she were to die now she would turn into a vampire.

"Olivia? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Matt asked while allowing her in.

"I need to stay here tonight; he hasn't been invited in..." Olivia never finished as she burst out in tears. Damon had tried to kill her tonight, he has the grimoire meaning he would have Katherine, he would leave her.

"What happened?"

"Too much, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm older than you, I'm sure I will." Matt smiled.

"I'll tell you someday, Matt. I promise." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Have you got anything to eat?"

"I just made some grilled cheese."

"Sounds good." Olivia smiled again; it was good to be with family.


	15. Fool me once

**LONG CHAPTER! WHOO! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

"_I don't like you." Flossie giggled in the darkness, she stood in front of Olivia. Flossie wore a baby pink dress with white lace, it had a matching bonnet with two white fabric flowers attached. Only she was drenched in water, she was dripping everywhere. "You're mean to Damon."_

"_He's a vampire, Flossie. He's not the same boy you knew."_

"_You should be nice to him, he likes you."_

"_Only because I look like you."_

"_You are me." She giggled again. A buzzing sounded and it slowly got louder and louder. "Today's the day, Olivia. Katherine will return and Damon will leave you forever." _Olivia awoke from her dream, it was her phone that was buzzing, she had got a text from Damon:

**I have to do some business, come with me?**

Olivia cursed out loud, the cheek of him. She decided not to reply and time went on till the doorbell rang. Olivia hoped up and opened it to reveal Damon, She tried to shut it but he wedged in foot in the door.

"Please, Olivia. I can't leave you alone because of what's destined to happen-"

"I thought you didn't care about me." Olivia commented while looking away.

"Then what am I doing here then?" Damon sighed. "Invite me in."

"Please do not come in." She smiled and so did Damon.

"Get dressed and come with me."

"Fine, can we get breakfast first?"

* * *

Olivia watched as Damon knocked on Bonnie's grandmother's front door, Damon needed a witch in order to open the tomb. Why was she helping him? She had no idea.

"Yes?" A black older woman answered the door; she had short curly hair and a crystal round her neck. Surely if Bonnie was a witch so would her grandmother?

"Hi there, I'm looking for Bonnie." Damon smiled while trying to be polite.

"She's not here." Bonnie's grandmother responded rudely.

"Oh, well do you know when she-"

"Never."

"You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." Damon chuckled.

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witches' door and asking her for anything. Spirits talk, Mr Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch."

"Step outside and say that." Damon challenged, Bonnie's grandmother just smiled. Damon groaned and placed his head in his hands, like his head was exploding. Olivia held back a smile, he deserved it.

"I am not Bonnie, you don't want to mess with me." She stepped onto the porch and took hold of Olivia's arm gently and pulled her inside. "It is not clever to hang around with Vampires, Dear."

"He's fine-"

"Do you want a hot chocolate? You're going to be here a while."

* * *

It turns out Elena and Bonnie had been kidnapped, Damon had been trying to find a witch while Anna had been trying to find the witches spell book. While all of this was happening Olivia had been with Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila. She had watched Sheila do a locator spell it had been quite interesting.

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked while the three of them sat down on the couch.

"Many things can fuel a witch's power, like worry and anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both; a simple locator spell was easy after that." Shelia smiled.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Not as sorry as they're going to be." Sheila said with a smirk, Stefan and Elena then entered the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked. "We need to let him have Katherine back; he's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie replied angrily.

"Witches are always being pulled down by vampire problems, as much as we try to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire, and then this will all be over." Shelia looked at Stefan.

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan crossed his arms.

"He already agreed once." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him, so now he's angry."

"He's hurt, there's a difference. I'll talk to him, he will listen to me." Olivia spoke clearly and loudly, causing everyone to look at her. If Damon was to agree, Olivia was the one for the job.

* * *

It was dark by the time Duke's party had started in the woods, Olivia walked past underage drinkers, searching for Damon.

"So the witch finally let you go." Damon's mocking voice came from behind her and she turned, he had the grimoire under his arm.

"She was only looking after me, anyways; she's helping you open the tomb. You should be grateful." Olivia smiled at him.

"What? She's helping me?" Damon's voice was full of disbelief.

"Yes." Olivia walked towards him. "Look, I want you to be happy. You and Katherine can go away and live a long happy life together. I don't mind at all." Damon just stared at her for a while.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't own you, Damon. You don't need to look after me anymore. I can go live with Matt, start a new school-"

"Thank you, Olivia." Damon interrupted her quickly and smiled.

"You ready?" Damon nodded and they walked though a hidden pathway to the church. Bonnie, Shelia, Stefan and Elena were already there. Sheila began to light torches and Bonnie helped her.

"Air, Earth and Fire." She chanted.

"Water." Bonnie held up a water bottle and Sheila took it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Olivia laughed to herself.

"As opposed to what?" Sheila smirked.

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Next to her Damon pulled out a blood bag.

"It's for Katherine." He told her. "I have to have something to get her going, unless you're offering a vein to tap." Damon smirked.

"We're ready." Bonnie announced.

* * *

Olivia watched at Bonnie and Sheila was reciting the spell, their eyes were shut and their hands were interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon turned to her puzzled.

"It's Latin; they're asking a higher power to open the tomb." She replied like it was obvious. "Didn't you learn Latin when you were little?"

"That was over 150 years ago." Damon rolled his eyes. The touches suddenly flared up and the tomb door creaked open. The witches stopped chanting and looked up, Damon once again turned to Olivia. "You ready?"

"What?" Olivia questioned, he couldn't be serious.

"You know I'm going to go in there by myself so you guys can seal me in?" Damon firmly took hold of Olivia's arm.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila stood forward, unafraid.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it, I'll go." Olivia spoke up and everyone turned to her. She nodded at Sheila as Damon picked up a torch. The tomb was dark and smelt damp, apart from the lamp Damon was holding and Olivia's phone, it was pitch black. Whispers began and it made Olivia's back tingle. "What is that?!"

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon walked away, leaving her behind.

"Damon! Please?" She cried but he was too far ahead. It wasn't the darkness that scared Olivia; it was what was in the darkness. "Damon?" She placed her hands in front of her, hoping to clasp onto Damon but there was nothing and she fell. Olivia's beam of light landed on a piece of rock, she stared at it for a moment. It was a weird color. Its eyes opened and they were bloodshot with hunger, this was a vampire. Olivia screamed loudly and she heard movement of wind. "Damon?"

"What happened?" Stefan's voice bounced around in her head and he took hold of her arm.

"The vampires, there everywhere." Stefan bought her closer to him.

"It's fine, okay. Where's Damon?" He spoke in small words, trying to sooth her.

"He went off looking for Katherine." She thought she saw Stefan nod and he started to push her gently towards the exit. When Olivia did exit the tomb, Bonnie and Sheila were looking through the grimoire, they looked worried. She turned to find Stefan lingering by the door of the tomb, Bonnie then spoke.

"The spell is still up. We can't get them out yet." Olivia gasped, Stefan and Damon were stuck.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked Stefan like she was angry. Stefan looked down for a bit, not answering.

"I heard Olivia scream." He bit his lip. Olivia brushed past him, she need to find Damon before it closed completely. She found him easily; he stood kicking dirt on the floor.

"She's not here." Damon's voice was full of anger and sadness.

"What?" But Damon had been more then certain about her being here.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" He pulled out the blood bag and threw it, causing it to splatter all over the tomb wall.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." She spoke clearly for him to understand.

"It doesn't make sense, they locked her inside." He started to pace, his hands behind his neck.

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out."

"How could she not be in here?" Damon turned to her, placing his hands round her wrists.

"Damon, please." He looked her in the eye and nodded; she took his hand and led him out. When they did leave the witches were chanting, they ran out before the tomb door closed and the torches died out. Olivia turned to Damon, he looked completely miserable. "I'm so sorry." She took hold of his hand but he continued to stare ahead. "Look, let's stay up all night and watch movies." Olivia smiled at him. "We can go to McDonalds, Subway, Taco bell, KFC and maybe even Pizza Hut. What do you say?" Damon turned to her, looking heartbroken. "I'm really sorry, Damon. But if she really loved you, she would be standing in front of you now asking to have a movie night."

"Thank you." Damon's voice came out cracked and Olivia slowly hugged him and placed her head on his shoulder. It was like the first time they had hugged, it was a warm loving hug.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just ask." They stood there for a bit, feeling everyone's eyes on them, but they didn't care. All that mattered now was that Damon was happy; Olivia needed to help him be happy.

* * *

_It was a lovely summer day. Olivia sat on a patterned picnic blanket, Damon was on her left while Stefan was on her right. She felt happy to be with them. She looked down to find herself wearing a baby pink dress with white lace, her curly hair lying in front of her. Olivia had seen this dress before, she remembered it from somewhere. _

"_It will get better, Floss. Trust me." Stefan reached forward and took hold of her hand, she smiled up at him._

"_Thank you, I just can't take another one of my father's outbursts." She sighed and picked at the picnic basket, undoing the button over and over again. She turned to Damon who was watching her closely. _

"_Why don't will play a game? Catch maybe?" Stefan picked Olivia up and looked towards Damon who simply nodded._

"_But what could we catch?" She frowned, feeling her forehead wrinkle. Damon immediately reached inside the picnic basket and picked out a apple, it was dark red like blood. "Yes, but we need to run as well to make the game even harder?" She smiled as both brothers nodded. Then everything went so fast, they threw the apple between them for what seemed like ages. They came to a small bridge over water and it was Olivia who ran ahead. She climbed the wooden railing and began to balance. "Stefan, throw it!" He did and she jumped to catch it meaning she fell into the water...She couldn't swim._

"_FLOSSIE!" Both brothers shouted as she began to sink lower and lower. Olivia heard screams but they didn't seem to be connected to her. Everything was confusion and pain. Olivia couldn't get out, she couldn't see and she couldn't breathe. She struggled, trying to swim, but it was impossible. Olivia took a breath and everything went still..._Olivia awoke with a jump, a blanket lay over her. She tried to extend her legs but she hit something solid.

"You fell asleep on the fifth film; to be honest I'm disappointed." Damon smirked. "Are you okay?" He turned to her, his smile fading. Olivia hadn't noticed how fast she was breathing.

"I drowned. You were there and Stefan was-"

"Shush." Damon placed a finger over her lips. "What did you see?"

"We were having a picnic and then we played catch. I drowned, you didn't save me."Olivia felt tears come to her eyes, it had been so real.

"That was the day Flossie drowned." Damon stared at her. "That was her last memory."

"It's happening soon. I'm going to drown."


	16. A few good men

**Hey guys! I'm going away for a bit(Sunday to Thursday) so I won't be posting till I get back, okay? Thanks and enjoy!:) **

* * *

Loud indie music played from the library and Olivia went there immediately, Damon was off the rails. About ten girls danced drunkenly in their underwear, bite marks were all over their bodies. Damon stood among them, coming up for air after feeding. Blood covered his mouth and he smiled. Olivia sighed, that was what Damon looked like the first night they had met. She turned the lights on and Damon groaned.

"No! Its buzz kill Barbara." Olivia went over to the stereo and turned it off, Damon looked up blearily. "Greetings, Olivia."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We are having a party, care to join?" The girls laughed at Damon's comment but she just rolled her eyes. Olivia walked up to each girl and told them to sit down, they did so. Damon must have compelled them to follow orders, he didn't say who from. She took hold of Damon's arm and lead him to a private corner, Damon had somehow picked up a bottle of Bourbon. "I get it, you're worried about me. That's nice...But I don't need you to be. I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." Damon's breath smelt strongly of blood and alcohol.

"This was the one thing I didn't want to happen, Damon. This is important." Damon took hold of her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing is important, not anymore." Damon then clapped her shoulder and pulled away, his bottle of bourbon splashing.

"I'm going to die, Damon. Is that important?" Olivia spoke quietly but she knew he had heard her; he turned to her, looking sober. He blinked several times before shrugging and trudging back to the girls. "Oh, I get it." She sounded hurt and walked off before Damon could fit in another comment.

* * *

Olivia had spent the rest of the day avoiding Damon. He had basically said her life wasn't important, she entered Stefan's room.

"Stefan?" She called and it echoed around the empty room.

"Better, it's me." Damon walked out the bathroom without a shirt on; his pants were low so he was showing V-lines.

"Gross! Put it away." Olivia laughed.

"Don't I look dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon walked across the room, closing the space between them.

"Wrecked...You look wrecked." She sighed.

"Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" he pouted.

"That's how my parents met; my dad was one of the bachelors, my Mom won him."

"That's cute." Damon picked a black shirt and put it on. He struggled to button up his shirt because he was too drunk to do so. He looked at her, pleading. "Help a guy out, would you?" Olivia sighed and walked over to him, she grabbed the front of his shirt and began buttoning it up. "Why do you want to talk to Stefan, anyway?"

"Since you're so drunk I'm just going to tell you, I was going to talk about you." He stared at her for a second, looking hurt. "Can you sober up? It's just I'm worried about what's going to happen to me-"

"You will be fine. You can swim."

"It's the universe, Damon. I'm sure it can control water currents." He chuckled softly and stared at her again.

"I'll try, I promise."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Olivia stood in Mystic Grill talking with Caroline. There was something different about her, she was happier.

"So how have you been?" Olivia asked, trying to be polite.

"I'm just perfect, Matt and I am basically a couple!" Caroline smiled brightly.

"No way, when did that happen?"

"I don't know really, it just sort of happened." Caroline laughed and turned to a woman who was walking towards them. "Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Kelly glanced at Caroline with distaste and turned to Olivia.

"Olivia, honey." Kelly smiled and bought her into a hug; Olivia peered over her shoulder and saw Damon talking in the corner with the sheriff.

"How you doing, Aunt Kelly?" She asked while smiling. Kelly was her mother's sister, they had been quite close.

"I'm fine; you on the other hand have grown so much!"Olivia blushed awkwardly. "So, moving on, Matt's found his rebound girl." Kelly glanced over at Caroline and then spoke to her. "Oh, here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." She extracted some money and Caroline handed her some tickets. "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3, I dated him in high school. Not impressive." Kelly walked off, her slutty high heels hitting the wooden floor like heavy raindrops. Olivia quickly turned to Caroline.

"I'm sorry; my family's just a tad rude."

"It's fine." Caroline smiled and Olivia walked off in search for Damon, only she noticed Jenna and Elena were calling her over to their table. Olivia might as well.

* * *

Olivia watched as Damon stood on stage, waiting for Carol Lockwood to ask him questions.

"...And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore." Carol looked at a card and frowned. "We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on card." Damon smirked; he seemed back to his normal self.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah...actually a couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, and I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" The two men turned to look at each other. "Yeah, because I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was a great girl; did I ever tell you that? Because she was Delicious." If Olivia knew Damon correctly, he had killed Isobel. Beside her, Elena's mouth hung open and her eyes began to fill with tears. Stefan pushed past the crowd and took her hand, he then lead her out of the grill.

"Do you think I should go after her?" Jenna turned to Olivia.

"Uh...she has Stefan. I'm sure she will be fine." She smiled but then a weird sensation came over her, she looked down at Jenna's glass of water. It was so interesting, the way the water changed shape in order to fit the glass. Wasn't it funny how water could end a life in under seconds? Olivia slowly gasped to herself, it was happening. "I need to pop to the toilet, okay?" Olivia left Jenna and went towards Damon who was coming off stage.

"I think I did quite well, don't you?" Damon smirked at her.

"It's happening."

"What?"

"It's telling me to move to water." Olivia looked down, upset. She was going to drown soon.

"The bridge, that's where it must be taking you."

* * *

Olivia stood facing Damon with her back to the water, her feet half on and half off the bridge.

"I'll be fine." She told Damon, his breathing was heavy. He was worried. He was seeing Flossie drown again, only his time he would be able to save Olivia. She was sure of it.

"I hope so, Olivia." Damon frowned and Olivia sighed. She couldn't fight it off any longer, a force was slowly pulling her into the water, and it was going to kill her.

"I'm so sorry, Damon." Olivia fell backwards off the bridge and into the water. A splash sounded and then the coldness hit her body. Her body told her she needed to swim, she had to breathe. But Olivia knew it was useless, she was going to die, it was written in the stars. Olivia allowed the cold water to fill her lungs and everything went white...

"_Hello, Olivia." A soft voice sounded and Olivia felt she knew it. Two figures seemed to step towards her and she felt she knew them. One was a man with brown hair and blue eyes; he was smiling a kind smile that left him with dimples. The other was a woman who looked just like Olivia with her long curly hair and long eyelashes; only her eyes were green...These people were her parents. Olivia hadn't seen them in so long, she had forgotten what they looked like. She went to walk towards them, to embrace them, but there was an invisible barrier. Olivia was reminded of when Vampires weren't invited in. "You can't pass." Her mother told her. "You have one step in our world and one in your own." She understood immediately, Damon was already doing the CPR. _

"_We are so proud of you." Her father said, while placing his arm round her mother._

"_But we need to tell you, nothing will be the same." Olivia's mother frowned. "You will be different, Olivia. You were supposed to die, be with us. It's nice here, you would like it. It's calm and peaceful." _

"_But I don't want to die." She commented simply. Olivia was going to live; Damon was going to save her._

"_What have you got back there? Damon? The vampire who killed us?" Her father asked._

"_The vampire who spared my life you mean-"_

"_Only because you look like his dead lover, Olivia."_

"_I thought you said this world was peaceful...why are you arguing with me?" Olivia said while holding back tears, these weren't her proper parents. These people were different. _

"_Just remember, nothing will be the same." A loud banging began and her father and mother shouted. "WE LOVE YOU!" Olivia was being sucked away, her parents were vanishing. _She heard Damon's voice and her chest ached.

"Come on...Olivia...Please." Her eyes opened to reveal him, leaning over her. His hand was on her heart that was why she ached. Olivia coughed and water escaped her lungs. "Olivia!" Damon sat her up and bought her into a hug, he was rocking her. Olivia was too shocked, was what see just saw real?

"I saw my parents, Damon." She mumbled into Damon's chest.

"You sure you didn't imagine seeing them, you were dead for about a minute. Your heart stopped."

"They said everything was going to change." They sat there for a bit, in each other's arms. "I'm so cold." Olivia commented simply and Damon took off his blazer, he then placed it round her.

"We should go." Damon picked her up and sighed. "Sleep, Olivia." She did as he asked.

* * *

Damon walked across the parlor and prepared to make a drink. He quickly turned to Olivia who lay on the sofa, her eyes closed, breathing softly. It had been horrible watching her drown. Damon had thought while doing the CPR that it was too late, the universe had killed her...only she was here, still alive. Behind him a floorboard creaked, he smelt a human and he knew it was Alaric Saltzman.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon turned to him and stared. "I guess so." He placed his glass down and vamp sped to Alaric, throwing him across the room. A loud bang echoed and Damon once again turned to Olivia, she was still fast asleep. "I'm not having a very good day so do I a favor and put that stake down?" But Alaric remained in an attacking stance. "Wow...That's courage."

"Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?" Alaric's voice wanted to come out strong but it was far from that.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy?" Alaric rushed at Damon but he easily hit Alaric in the stomach and he fell to the floor in pain. "Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?" Alaric looked up at him. "I turned her. She came to me all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special."

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. But you knew that, too, didn't you? I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you." When Damon finished Alaric rushed towards him again, but Damon easily grabbed the stake from Alaric's hands and stabbed him in the chest. "Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks." He then removed the stake from Alaric's chest. "Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die." Damon tossed him to the floor and Damon went back to the sofa. He watched for a moment, Alaric on the floor taking one last breath. He then turned back to Olivia and placed his hand on her heart, it was beating fast.

* * *

Stefan peeked into the living room and was shocked at what he saw. Damon was sitting on the sofa, drinking whiskey. Olivia lay asleep on the sofa, Damon's blazer over her like a blanket. Then the most shocking, Alaric lay dead on the floor in front of the fireplace. Stefan rushed over to the body and kneeled down next to it, checking for a pulse.

"What happened? What did you do?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Do what? He attacked me." Stefan turned to him and gave him daggers. "All I did was told him the truth, his wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?"

"I'm handing it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me and if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."

"STOP IT." Stefan shouted. Damon wasn't doing the right thing; he couldn't go on like this. "You don't have to keep looking."

"It can't be a coincidence that Isobel sought me out." Damon pointed to Alaric's body. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this?" He stood up and left the room, Stefan was exhausted. Why did Damon have to do this? After a bit, Stefan thought he saw Alaric's fingers move. But it was impossible, wasn't it? Suddenly, Alaric gasped and sat up.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric spoke in gasps.

"You were just dead...Did Damon turn you?"

"No. I went for him and then he, uh-he stabbed me."

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system; somebody must have slipped it to you."

"No, it's something else." Alaric flexed his fingers.

"Then how?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Isobel." Alaric showed his hand to Stefan, showing a black ring with a sliver craving. A sudden movement came from the sofa and they both turned to find Olivia awake.

"Why is the history teacher in our house?" She yawned.

"I came to kill Damon but he ended up stabbing me-" Olivia quickly interrupted Alaric.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL DAMON?!" Olivia shouted and the room seemed to shake. She raised her hand, palm facing a table full of drinking glasses. They somehow smashed to the floor. Was Olivia a witch? Stefan sped towards her and placed her head in his hands.

"Olivia, listen to me. What is happening?"

"I died today." It came out in a cry.

"It has to be linked." Stefan sighed.

"Hey." Alaric called from the floor. "Olivia and I have something in common; we both died and came back to life."


	17. There goes the neighborhood

**I'm back! this chapter doesn't have much but the next will have more Damon+Olivia moments. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Olivia awoke confused. What had happened last night? She sat up in bed and focused, she lifted her hand to face a bookcase. SMASH. Books flew and Olivia screamed a high pitched scream.

"Olivia?" Damon appeared in front of her and he sighed. "What happened?" Olivia couldn't put it into words so she raised her hand again. SMASH. The same books flew and Damon watched with his mouth open. "You couldn't do that before you drowned, right?"

"I think I would have showed you before if I could have." Olivia took deep breaths, if she was to freak out it wouldn't go well. "Have we got food? I'm hungry-" There was a noise downstairs and they both stopped talking for a moment. Someone was downstairs. Damon gently took hold of her arm and sped down into the living room.

"Hello Damon." A woman stood facing them, she had black hair and she looked a lot like Anna. She must be Anna's mother as Anna was standing behind her.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Damon smirked.

"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?" Pearl placed her gaze on Olivia.

"But I live here." Olivia quickly whispered to Damon.

"You don't own the property, Olivia." He replied while not taking his gaze off Pearl and Anna.

"How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked and Damon smiled.

"I kill them." He ran towards Pearl and placed his hands round her neck, trying to strangle her. Only, Pearl was older so she was stronger. Pearl took hold of his wrist and pushed him to the floor.

"Please have a seat, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word." As Pearl finished Damon sat down on the sofa. He looked at Olivia and called her over, if it was to keep her safe or to have her protect him with her new powers she did not know.

"Sure." Olivia sat next to Damon, keeping her hands free.

"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town, it'll suffice for now." Pearl sat down on the arm of a sofa.

"All 25 vampires?" Damon asked.

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating." Pearl and Anna looked back at each other.

"But how did they get out of the tomb?" Olivia asked and everyone looked at her, surprised she said anything at all.

"We think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna chuckled to herself, which means Bonnie's grandmother died for nothing...

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council and you're part of it." Damon started to look uncomfortable. "I'll need to know everything they know, starting with a list of names of all the council members and their families."

"Not forgetting everyone you've supplied with vervain. That will have to stop immediately." Anna continued.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon held back a smile.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us, our land and our home. It's time we rebuilt." Pearl stood up.

"What, are you crazy? It was 1854. Wake up woman. The world has moved on." Damon smiled this time and Olivia gently took hold of his arm, Pearl was stronger than him. He shouldn't push her.

"As a reward for helping me, I'm willing to give you what you want most."

"I want nothing-" Damon was interrupted.

"Katherine." Olivia took a deep breath, Damon was going to go for it now...for certain.

"You wouldn't even know where she was, you've been under the ground for the last century and a half." Olivia turned to look at Damon surprised.

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns and I know where to find her."

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again and there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion." Damon went to stand up but Pearl violently pushed him down; Olivia slowly raised her palm and opened the back doors without notice.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is not negotiable." Pearl sped forwards and paced her fingers in Damon's eyes, there was a sight of blood and Olivia screamed.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Olivia raised her palm and Pearl to float upwards, like a leaf in the wind. Pearl was thrown backwards out the door and Anna sped after her. Olivia stood still, allowing her breath to slow. "So, how about breakfast at the grill?"

* * *

Olivia and Damon walked into the Mystic Grill. Olivia noticed her Aunt Kelly sitting at the bar and walked towards her. She wondered what her Aunt would think if she knew about Vampires and that her niece was living with two of them.

"Hey, Aunt Kelly!" Olivia smiled but Kelly didn't reply, she was too busy looking at Damon sitting at the bar.

"What's with the glasses inside?" Kelly asked Damon rudely.

"My eyes are a little sensitive today." Damon took off his glasses to reveal them to be healed; it was truly amazing how Vampires healed so quickly.

"You're new around here." Kelly commented. She must be trying to crack Damon's shell.

"On the contrary, I'm very old." Damon ushered over the barman and asked for Bourbon.

"I haven't been gone that long; I would have remembered someone who looked like you."

"Oh, really?" Damon winked and had a drink of his Bourbon.

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows." Kelly dragged out her words. "It's so sexy." Olivia hit Kelly's arm, Matt wouldn't be pleased. And she would rather not her Aunt flirt with Damon, it was dangerous...Of course, she could tell why Kelly was. Kelly turned to Olivia and rolled her eyes. "I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off."

"Well, that's not very nice." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend."

"That's not very nice either."

"Kelly? Kelly Donovan?" Jenna came up behind them and Kelly smiled.

"Jenna!" They hugged and Jenna turned to Olivia.

"She used to babysit me."

"Let's sit, drink!" Damon smirked and Kelly smiled.

"Yes, Let us take a night off its good for the soul." They all sat down and Olivia sighed.

"This is not going to end well." Said Olivia, worried.

"I can't wait." Damon smirked and all of the adults clink their glasses together.

* * *

Olivia sat with Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt. She was basically intruding on their double date but she couldn't sit at the bar anymore, when Damon was too drunk to get home she would help him get back.

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asked and everyone turned to Matt.

"It's not that bad, it's pretty good pay. I even put Mom up for a job." Matt sighed.

"How has that been? Having Kelly back?" Elena asked, Olivia noticed Caroline look down upset.

"You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of." Matt seemed put off about talking about Kelly, she had never been a good mother. Olivia's Mom used to babysit Matt a lot when Kelly was out drinking. Elena turned to Stefan.

"Kelly and my Mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together." Elena smiled at Matt, now Olivia knew why Caroline was upset.

"Um...speaking of Aunt Kelly." Olivia pointed to the bar and everyone turned to Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Matt while looking disappointed.

"Why don't we play pool?" Olivia smiled as most of the table nodded. They collected the cues and paid for the balls, then began to play. Only Everyone's eyes stayed on the bar.

"At least they're having fun." Olivia said while potting a red.

"They're drunk." Elena sighed.

"Damon is always drunk." Olivia laughed and Stefan did too, no one else thought it was funny.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt asked while smiling.

"Oh my god, yes!" Caroline laughed.

"Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt." Elena smiled.

"Her parents got seated at the next booth and I had Elena pretend that she was chocking so I could get away." Matt potted a yellow.

"Except that my dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save me. I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded form seeing this one," Elena looked over at Matt. "For a week."

"I'm going to go to the restroom? Olivia? Elena?" Caroline walked off and grabbed both the girls' arms; she must need her makeup refreshed.

* * *

Olivia stood leaning on the wall in the Mystic grill's restroom next to Caroline. Elena came out the toilet and began to wash her hands.

"So um, what are you doing?" Caroline asked rudely, Elena looked up confused. "The whole point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane."

"I was just trying to make conversation." Elena frowned.

"Well, try less." Caroline walked off in anger and Olivia and Elena ran after her.

"Caroline, come back." Elena called after her, a man in a leather jacket caught Olivia's attention just before that man caught Elena's arm.

"Katherine?" The man asked and Elena's face filled with panic. The man turned to Olivia and a name came to her: _Frederick_. "Florence?"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." Elena replied, Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the man. How did she know his name? He had called her Florence, Flossie's full name.

"My mistake." Frederick smiled at Olivia, eyeing her closely. Elena took hold of Olivia's arm and took her back to the pool table. Olivia got out her phone and wrote a text message:

**That Man over there just called us Katherine and Florence. I think he's called Fredrick. **

Olivia quickly showed it to Stefan and he gasped. He went to walk towards them but they were already gone.

* * *

Damon entered the boarding house, Kelly close behind. He took a sip of the drink he took from the bar and handed it to Kelly.

"Now that you've got me here." She took a sip. "What are you going to do with me?" Damon took the glass from her and placed it down.

"I'm going to..." He thought about it for a moment. "...Going to do this." Damon placed his hand round her head and kissed Kelly. He pushed her against the wall and pushes her upwards; they kiss again till movement comes from the living room.

"AUNT KELLY? DAMON?" Olivia shouts and they stop immediately.

"Oh god, Olivia!"Kelly gasped and picked up her things. Stefan and Elena arrived within the awkwardness.

"Oh..." Elena looked at Olivia, sympathetically. "I'll take her home." Elena smiled at Stefan and Olivia, and then she left. It was quiet till Olivia spoke.

"That's my aunt, you sick asshole." Damon just drank his bourbon.

* * *

Olivia sat living room, staring into the fire, trying to keep her eyes open. Stefan sat next to her; his gaze was also on the fire. Damon walked in and they both turned to him.

"Don't look at me like that-" Damon started but Stefan interrupted.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan sighed.

"Save the lecture. Look..." Someone jumped though the window causing it to smash, it was Frederick. He picked up a piece of glass and quickly stabbed Stefan. Damon pushed him off and they start punching him. A woman jumps though the window and begins to fight with Stefan, Olivia dashes across the room and takes a wooden chair leg. Olivia throws it to Stefan who then stabs the woman in the heart. Frederick stops and looks down at the woman's dead body, he then places his gaze on Olivia. He sped towards her and grabbed her by the arms, stopping her from using her powers. Frederick then sped out the house, despite Olivia's screams of Damon's name.


	18. Let the right one in

**Here's another chapter! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Olivia's head banged. She managed to open her eyes revealing Frederick sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. She tried to move her hands in order to use her powers but she was tied, footsteps sounded and Pearl walked into the room.

"What in hell have you done?" Pearl asked and pointed at Olivia.

"We were running low on blood. You might want to send Anna to the hospital for some more." He said simply, not answering her question.

"I'll send her out for some tomorrow; you didn't have to take the Salvatore's girl." She leaned on the doorway.

"They killed Bethanne. Anyway, she looks like Florence." Frederick smiled. So that's why he took her, for revenge and because he knew Flossie.

"Florence is dead." Pearl said annoyed. "When it's dark I want you to put her back immediately."

"But the Salvatore's deserve this." Frederick's voice was raised.

"We cannot live our lives about revenge; we have to have better control of our emotions." At this point Olivia was rooting for Pearl.

"I understand, Miss Pearl." He didn't sound like he understood. "I just wish I knew what you were up to." Pearl sat down.

"I'm going to make an exploratory visit into town tomorrow to assess who's under the influence of vervain and who isn't. Anna tells me that the players haven't changed much. It's still the Lockwoods, the Forbes, and the Fells-"

"We should kill every last one of them." His voice was full of venom.

"We are smarter than that, Frederick. These people are not our enemies. We don't hold grudges and resentments. We'll get our town back. We just have to have patience." When Frederick didn't reply Pearl left, and after a while a dozen vampires filled the room.

"You heard her. No revenge, patience and Self-control. She seems to have it all figured out, doesn't she?" He smiled and walked towards Olivia slowly. "So...Anyone hungry?" Olivia screamed as Frederick grabbed her arm and placed his fangs into her wrist. She shook as if her body was uncontrollable. Olivia was losing too much, she felt herself grow weaker and weaker until it all went black.

* * *

Stefan and Elena watched as Damon boarded up the window that Frederick and Bethanne broke through the night before. Damon finished up and turned to them.

"I say we got to Pearl's, bust down the door and get Olivia out as soon as possible." He seemed stressed; the loss of Olivia was stressing him out.

"Yeah, but then what? We turn to the vampires of the house and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Stefan sighed; Damon's idea was too risky...

"I can't believe you made a deal with Pearl in the first place." Elena's angry tone was just like Katherine's and Damon eyed her closely.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information and it's not like I had a choice. She's...Scary." Damon smirked. "Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter whom he hurts in the process." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said while getting closer to Elena.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb and Olivia has been kidnapped. I've earned snarky." It was silent as they both gave each other draggers till Stefan spoke.

"This isn't being very productive. We have to get Olivia back, now." Stefan gave Damon a nod and he nodded back, they would do it today. Damon left and Elena bought Stefan into an embrace.

"I'm sorry; he just makes me so cranky." Elena sighed.

"I know, he makes everybody cranky."

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena's breath was hot on his chest.

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing." Elena looked up at him and he played with her hair.

"That's exactly what you're going to do because that's what is going to keep you safe."

"As long as Olivia gets out safely, that's all that matters."

* * *

Olivia awoke in a different place then where she blacked out. It was cold and now her hands lay in front of her, they were still tied but there was something different. Her arms were covered in bite marks, some still bleeding and others healing. There were several footsteps and four vampires came down some stairs carrying someone...Stefan? They placed him up, hanging by his wrists from the ceiling; Frederick walked down the stairs and let out a cruel laugh.

"Vervain on the ropes." Frederick tightened them slowly and Stefan screamed in pain. "That's got to sting. Speaking of-" He picked up an eyedropper and placed a few drops in Stefan's eyes, He let out another deafening scream.

"STOP THIS NOW!?" Olivia screamed and Frederick turned to her with a smirk.

"Well, hello Florence. When were you going to inform me that you are alive?"

"She is not Florence." Stefan managed to let out some words but Frederick only walked back to him and dragged a knife across Stefan's chest. Stefan let out another scream and Olivia shouted.

"STOP THIS, FREDERICK!?"

"Don't lie to me, Florence. You wouldn't like us to hurt the Salvatore's would you? First we kill Stefan and then his brother...not forgetting anyone else that gets in our way." He went to stab Stefan again but Olivia spoke again.

"I am not Florence; do you really think that's possible?"

"You were always a fighter, Florence." Frederick nearly smiled.

"Pearl will be back soon."

"Pearl is not longer in charge." He walked towards her slowly and eyed the knife in his hand; it was stained with Stefan's blood. "You will learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." He thrust the knife into her stomach and Olivia gasped. The shock was intense and blood started to appear though her light blue top. A dull throbbing pain grew intensity and it over took Olivia's senses.

"Olivia." Stefan called to her but his voice was in the back of her mind. The pain was unbearable and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Alaric knocked on the house's door and it immediately opened to reveal the man Damon had described, Frederick.

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road; this was the first house I saw." Alaric tried to act innocent.

"Well, lucky you." Frederick said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?" Alaric laughed awkwardly.

"Not in the slightest." Frederick smiled and let him in.

"Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there."

"Billy," Frederick spoke to a rough looking man. "Show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen and get me something to drink." The man nodded and headed to the kitchen while Alaric followed.

"Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." The women smiled and looked up at him, Alaric noticed her arms were covered in bite marks...he wondered if Olivia would be too.

"Oh, sure, Honey. It's right there." She gestured and he thanked her. When Alaric's back was turned he heard footsteps, he turned quickly and stabbed the man with a stake. The man screamed and Alaric quickly turned on the faucet and the blender to create noise. "What's happening?"

"I'm really sorry but you're going to invite a friend of mine inside." He opened the door and Damon was standing outside.

"Get her out the house, now!" Alaric pushed her outside. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" She shook her head. "Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" She shook her head again. "No, good?" Damon easily snapped her head so he could enter the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric took hold of him.

"It doesn't work that way-"

"She is human."

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here and get rid of the body!" Damon pushed him out the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"_Olivia, are you okay?" _Stefan's voice was almost dreamlike and Olivia looked up at him. He was still hanging but he had more cuts, she wondered if Stefan hurt more than she did.

"It hurts so much." Olivia looked down at where she had been stabbed; her light blue top was no longer blue. It was red. The door flew open and Elena walked in.

"Elena...You shouldn't be here-" Stefan's voice came out in breaths.

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon walked in behind her and walked towards Olivia immediately. He stated to pick her up and bring her into his arms.

"Damon, he stabbed me." She placed her hand onto her wound and it came away red.

"I know I'm so sorry." Damon sighed as he watched Elena struggle with the ropes holding Stefan trapped. "Elena, pull that." He pointed to a rope and Elena pulled it, Stefan dropped down to the ground and Elena picked him up. "All right, let's go." Damon gently took hold of Olivia's wrist but she let out a moan, Damon's face became full of concern as he lifted up her arm showing him the bite marks. He bit his lip deciding whether to leave it and for her to die of blood loss or to feed her his blood so if she dies she would come back as a vampire. He immediately bit his wrist and gave it to Olivia, she began to drink. "Elena, can you get him in the car?"

"Yeah-" Elena was interrupted by footsteps upstairs.

"Didn't you kill them all?" Olivia pushed Damon's wrist away. Damon looked around, not knowing what to do. "Damon, I'll go with Elena and Stefan. You go distract-"

"No, I'm not leaving you-"

"Yes," She jumped down from his arms. "You are." Olivia would be fine; her hands were no longer tied. She could use her power. Damon nodded and left, Olivia turned to Elena and Stefan. "Let's go."

They trudged out of the basement and out a hidden door into the woods.

"The cars round over here, come on." Elena pulled Stefan along and placed him in the passenger seat. Olivia quickly got in the back as Elena went into the driver's side. "The ignition is gone-" The car window on Stefan's side smashed and someone dragged him out. It was Frederick.

"This is for Bethanne." Frederick lifted Stefan up with one hand and staked him with a branch. "And this is for the tomb." He staked him again.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME AND STEFAN!" Olivia raised her palm and Frederick was thrown backwards, his head hit a tree and his eyes closed. Elena and Olivia ran to Stefan and kneel beside him on the ground. Elena pulled out the branch with was stuck in his stomach. Stefan let out a moan and his eyes closed.

"Stefan..." Elena called his name but there was no answer. "Stefan? No, Stefan-" Elena was starting to panic.

* * *

Elena continued to shake Stefan in order to get him up.

"Stefan, please...Stefan!" Elena turned to Frederick lying on the ground, he was grunting. He was awake. She then turned to Olivia who was staring emotionlessly ahead into the words, rocking herself. This must have scared her...Elena looked at her arm and noticed Vampire bites. "Olivia," She turned to her. "Feed him your blood, please?"

"I don't know if I can, I have Damon's blood in my system. What if Stefan kills me?" Olivia asked rudely.

"Then you will come back as a vampire," Elena responded and when Olivia didn't respond she spoke again. "You can be with Damon forever." Olivia looked back at Elena and gave her a snarl.

"I'll do it, not for you but for Stefan."

"No, Olivia don't." Stefan managed to say.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. You need more blood." Olivia placed her already bitten wrist into Stefan's mouth and he began to feed. Stefan's eyes turned red and vines became visible under his eyes. Elena sat for a bit, simply watching the two. Then another groan came from Frederick and Elena pulled Olivia off, they both hid behind a tree and watched everything unfold. Frederick stood up completely and picked up another branch. He walked towards Stefan but Stefan sat up and pinned Frederick to a tree. He took the branch and stabbed Frederick repeatedly in the heart. Elena ran towards him and tried to make him stop; Stefan turned around with his face still in its vampire form. Elena couldn't stop from gasping; Stefan stopped and looked at Elena horrified.

* * *

SMASH! Olivia looked up from her book and sighed. What was Stefan doing up there? She crept out of bed slowly and walked out into the hallway. Olivia entered Stefan's room and gasped. Blood-bags were everywhere...and they were empty. Movement came from beside a sofa and she walked past it, Stefan was sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood-bag.

"Oh my god, Stefan..." He turned to her, looking half upset and half angry. This wasn't going to end well.


	19. Under control

**HIYA! sorry, this one took a while to write. Please enjoy! **

* * *

Olivia awoke and looked at her arms. The bite marks had disappeared completely thanks to Damon's blood. Speaking of Damon...

"Morning!" He smiled as he walked into her bedroom; he was holding a badly pink wrapped box with a blue bow. Then Olivia remembered. "Happy Birthday, Olivia." Damon sat on the edge of her bed, holding the box towards her.

"Thank you!" She smiled awkwardly, she had always hated birthdays. This so happened to be her fourteenth one, Olivia was tired of celebration. She ripped open the paper to reveal a shoe box, did Damon know her size? Then when Olivia opened it she gasped. It was full of things from her old life, a patchwork blanket that her grandmother had made her, a pink giraffe that she had gotten as a baby and an old photo frame with a picture of her family in. "Where did you get these from?"

"After I killed your parents I went to your house, I picked a few things up and I was planning to give them to you. Only, you mentioned your birthday was soon so I waited till then." Damon looked away awkwardly only Olivia stared at him, smiling.

"Thank you, Damon." She somehow bought him into a hug, she felt him relax. Olivia missed her parents, more than anything in the world. But, if they hadn't been attacked on that night she wouldn't be sitting here now in the Salvatore boarding house hugging Damon Salvatore would she?

"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" Damon asked while pulling out of the hug.

"Hopefully, nothing." She sighed. "Isn't it the Founder's day kickoff party today?"

"Yep, are coming?"

"If you are." Olivia smiled and Damon returned it, then she remembered last night. "Did you see Stefan the other night?"

"No," He sounded concerned. "What happened?"

"He's back on human blood, I saw him drinking blood bags. After I fed him my blood-"

"You fed him your blood?" Damon looked upset.

"He was dying...Elena asked me to." Olivia looked into Damon's eyes, they were clouded with disappointment. Hadn't Stefan once said blood sharing was for lovers? Surely that's only Stefan's idea; the amount of Girls Damon feeds from is horrifying. What was Olivia's and Stefan's relationship like together, anyway? He cared about her. Only, Stefan cared about Flossie too. "I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't think it was much of a problem."

"It's okay-" Damon's phone rang and he answered it. It was Elena, asking for Damon to come round. Of course, Olivia wouldn't allow Damon to go alone.

* * *

As soon as Olivia knocked on Elena Gilbert's door she answered, she looked surprised to see her there a long with Damon.

"Oh good, you're here." Elena smiled at them and let them in, Jeremy was in the kitchen and Olivia noticed Damon smirking.

"No Elena," He said loudly and sarcastically. "I will not go to your bedroom with you." Elena caught his arm while Olivia laughed. Elena dragged Damon up the stairs and Olivia followed, when they entered Elena's bedroom Damon spoke again. "Ah, just like I remember." He almost jogged to Elena's bed and jumped onto it, holding a teddy bear with him. "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena sighed only Damon took the teddy's arm and pointed to the corner of the room.

"What happened right there?" The chest of draws was all over the place and a broken lamp lay on the floor.

"Uh..." Elena and Damon stopped talking and turned to Olivia, who was standing with her palm facing the chest of draws, putting everything back in place. "How can you even do that now?"

"I don't know," Olivia replied simply. "It's probably linked to me dying, my Parents said everything was going to change...Only, this power has protected me a couple of times so it must be a good thing."

"Oh..." Elena was silent till she spoke again. "Look, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it going to take before he gets back to normal?" Elena sounded stressed only Damon rolled his eyes.

"A few days, give or take." He jumped up from the bed and handed Elena the teddy bear. "What's the big deal?"

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena bit her lip.

"Well," Damon went towards the chest of draws and started going through it. "Maybe Stefan's problem is that he has spent too long not being himself." Damon turned to face her. "The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan' and 'fight against his own nature Stefan'. If you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

"He's not like you, not even close."

"That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not." Olivia said and they both turned to her. A smile edged at Damon's lips as he left the room. He gestured for Olivia to follow him and she went to leave.

"Stefan told me it was your birthday." Elena smiled while Olivia blushed. "It was a bit last minute but I got you these." Elena handed her a packet of sweets and she thanked her, she then left. Olivia didn't want to leave Damon waiting.

* * *

Olivia, Stefan and Damon walked across the Lockwood's grass to their Mansion, ready for the Founder's day kick-off party. Olivia wore a short forest green dress that was covered in white lace, she also wore plain white converse that Elena had let her borrow. Beside her the Salvatore's both wore black suits, Damon with a bow-tie while Stefan had a tie.

"Oh god!" Stefan said to himself. "I shouldn't be here."

"Stefan!" Olivia shouted his name, quietly. "It's my birthday." She frowned and Stefan looked at her strangely. She could feel her forehead wrinkled, Flossie's used to do the same thing.

"So, because it's your birthday I should risk innocent people's lives." Stefan smiled slowly and Damon laughed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan didn't sound fine.

"So that whiskey you've been drinking all day is doing its job?" Olivia smiled and Stefan laughed.

"We are who we are, Stefan." Damon said simply. "Nothing's going to change that."

"AH!" Stefan placed his hands in his pockets. "Nothing will make you happier to just see me give up Hein, Damon?"

"Whatever, it's inevitable." They stopped as they entered the Mansion and looked around.

"Well, I'm going to find Elena." Stefan left and Damon shouted after him.

"DON'T EMBARRASS ME, YOUNG MAN!" When Stefan was out of view, Damon turned to her. "So, what's your name while you're here?"

"Olivia Salvatore." She rolled her eyes. "To the bar?"

"To the bar." Damon took hold of her arm and they did indeed head to the bar.

* * *

Olivia and Damon sat at the bar; he was drinking whiskey while she was just drinking soft drinks. Olivia had never really thought about it before but how much did Damon love Katherine? Much more than he did Florence, that's for sure...Only, Olivia had replaced Flossie. Did that mean that amount of loving moved onto her?

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" Elena walked up to them and spoke to Damon.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours." They turned to look at Jeremy who was talking with the Mayor.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki's death, of course nobody is telling him anything-" Damon interrupted Olivia, by doing an impression of Jeremy.

"'Oh but Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" He stopped. "I know ME!" Damon turned to face Elena properly. "I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"No, I don't want you to compel him." Elena stated.

"If he keeps asking questions-"

"Why don't we just let Elena handle it, Damon?" Olivia said and Damon smirked. He reached over and took a pink rose out of a vase. He handed it to her.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Elena left and Olivia sighed.

"Jeremy isn't our biggest problem." She began to place the rose in his jacket pocket. "He is." Olivia pointed to the man now talking to the Mayor: John Gilbert.

* * *

Olivia walked through the hallway, heading back to the main ballroom.

"Hello, Birthday girl." Matt came up behind her and smiled.

"Please, don't remind me." Olivia leaned into him.

"Is it that bad that you're growing up into a young lady?" Matt asked kindly.

"Yes, I have no idea what I'm going to do when I'm older and I'll be able to get a job in two years." She was serious, she couldn't just stay with Damon forever...

"Hey," He smiled again. "You can always work in the Grill with me!" She laughed and they stopped. They had reached the ballroom. "Air, I need some air. Come with me?" Olivia looked for Damon but couldn't see him so she nodded. "You haven't seen my mom have you?"

"No, not in a while-" As they turned a corner, what they saw was surprising. Kelly was kissing Tyler. But why, Olivia understood why she kissed Damon...but why Tyler? Matt rushed over and pulled Tyler off.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" Matt almost shouted.

"Whoa dude, calm down!" Tyler went to leave but Matt punched him in the face. They then began to fight and somehow pushed Kelly onto the floor. Tyler was easily winning and he was punching Matt again and again. Olivia raised her palm and slowly sent Tyler back. She immediately stopped when Mayor Lockwood, Tyler's father, arrived.

"I'll take it from here." He ushered the crowd, which Olivia hadn't even noticed, away. The Mayor then turned to his son, Tyler. "Are you hurt?" He shook his head. "Go get cleaned up, Okay?" They all left, leaving Olivia with Matt.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she looked at his bleeding face, it was unnatural to see them not healing. She was used to Vampire powers.

"Where's my Mom?" He asked, not answering her question.

"I don't know, she left." Olivia grabbed a tissue from Matt's pocket and began to wipe at Matt's face. Well, this was a birthday surprise.

* * *

Olivia stood with Damon as Mayor Lockwood spoke to the crowd.

"Thank you all, thank you very much. Thank you for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founder's day celebration and it's a very special one this year-" Damon tugged on Olivia's arm and then pointed to the door. John Gilbert stood there, smirking at them.

"I thought you said you killed him." Olivia said, confused.

"...I did."

"The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honor of ringing our official charter bell." Mayor Lockwood continued. "John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Everyone applauded as he made his way to the stage.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity and family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." John placed his gaze on Damon. "It's good to be home." Everyone applauded again while John began to ring the bell. Damon turned back to Olivia.

"Look at his right hand." She did, he was wearing a sliver ring with a blue stone. It had a sliver carving of a 'G'.

"It's Alaric's ring." She replied simply, that was how he came back to life when Damon killed him.

"Where did Alaric get his from?"

"Isobel, his wife."

"Isobel who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert...John's brother." Damon spoke as if he found out the meaning to life.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows of things." Damon turned back to John, he was leaving. Olivia felt Damon grip onto her arm and lead her off to follow him.

* * *

Olivia was one step behind Damon who was jogging after John Gilbert. When they reached outside Damon spoke.

"Going somewhere?"

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's much too desperate..." John stopped walking and turned to face them. "Are you going to kill me again or let your girlfriend's reincarnation do the dirty work?"

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "So obviously you know about Florence and my powers. You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town."

"More than you can imagine, Olivia." John tried to be threatening. "My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you," He looked at Damon. "Or you," He turned to her." Or the Council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high seed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the Original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic falls." Olivia turned to Damon; he looked surprised and didn't know what to say. So, Olivia spoke for him.

"How did you get that ring?"

"I inherited one; my brother Gray had the other. This was my brother's," He showed his ring to them. "And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." John rolled his eyes.

"So you did know her?" Damon seemed to have found his voice.

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John smirked.

"You sent her?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"GULITY." John smirked again. "Why, did you think someone else sent her? Maybe...Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything, Damon-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Damon stepped towards him.

"So many questions...It was a pleasure meeting you, Olivia." He smiled at her and left. They watched him walk off, glaring their eyes onto his back.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch, in front of the fire. Olivia sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. He wondered if she had enjoyed her birthday...Damon doubted it.

"Do you think Mystic Falls will ever be normal?" Olivia asked, randomly.

"Someday..."

"I hope so." Steps sounded behind them, meaning Stefan had come home. "We have a problem, Stefan." Olivia said. "And when I say problem, I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has..." She trailed off as they turned to face Stefan, he didn't look that good.

"You don't look so good," Damon said simply. "It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course, it would be after all these years." Damon reached and placed his glass of blood on the table; he got up and touched Stefan's shoulder. "Have a good night, Brother." Damon left but just heard one last thing.

"We need to sort this out, Stefan. It's not safe." It was Olivia, sighing deeply.


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

**HERE IT IS! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Olivia opened the Salvatore's front door as it was ringing. Anna stood there and Olivia sighed.

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell..." Olivia smiled.

"I'm here on behalf of my mother." Anna didn't smile as Olivia let her in. "I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to you and Stefan. Abducting you, torturing you...It wasn't supposed to go down like this. My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her-"

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Olivia asked, feeling annoyed. She had been stabbed, that wasn't really a nice feeling.

"She doesn't do apologies." Anna nearly rolled her eyes.

"Well, to be honest your lot are causing a lot of problems. Like, you might want to stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it."

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week..."

"Then it must be one of the others-"

"The others are gone." Anna said simply. "After what happened with you and Stefan, my mom kicked them out and they took off." So, who was robbing the blood bank?

* * *

Damon sat on the sofa with Olivia, discussing Stefan's problem.

"So he's the one who's been robbing the blood bank?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Yep, seems St Stefan is a thief and a liar-" The door bell rang, interrupting Damon's insults. He jumped up and answered it: It was John Gilbert. John walked straight in, uninvited.

"Hey, Partner!" John sighed. "You haven't been returning any of my calls-"

"Most people take that as a hint." Olivia commented rudely and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asked, ignoring Olivia's comment.

"What would Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one..." Damon trailed off as John began.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought...The vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you. That means the invention is retrieval."

"Well, what is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John said. It was basically blackmail.

"Why bring me into it, John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it."

"Oh come on, Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was-"

"Pearl." Olivia finished John's sentence and there was a long pause till Damon spoke.

"I'm not playing anymore," Damon smirked. "Get out." He headed to the door and opened it.

"I beg your pardon?" John asked, amused.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine," Olivia let out a deep breath at the sound of Katherine's name. "But now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you, John?" John seemed taken aback but then a smirk started at his lips.

"I'll tell the entire council about what you are-"

"Go for it! I'll just kill every last one of them and then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off and I'll kill you too. Do you understand?" John nodded slowly and then left, leaving Damon and Olivia alone.

"That was pretty badass, Damon." Olivia said while smiling.

"Come on," He gestured for her to get up. "We need to get ready for 'Miss Mystic Falls'" Olivia laughed and then stopped immediately when she saw Damon was serious.

"Fine," A smile returned. "Only, I'm wearing black."

* * *

Olivia climbed the Lockwood mansion's stairs to find Elena; she needed to tell her about Stefan. A pretty blonde past Olivia as she opened the dressing room door. Elena stood there, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hey," Elena said. "You can't be back here."

"We need to talk." Olivia saw her own reflection in the mirror, a mix of blonde and black were the main colors.

"Does it have to be right now?" she gestured to her dress.

"Stefan is still drinking human blood." Olivia said quickly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it isn't normal, Elena."

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that it was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband back at the house." Elena gasped and sat down on a couch.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"This is my entire fault," Olivia admitted. "I'm the one who fed him my blood in the first place-" the door opened, causing it to bang into Olivia because she was leaning on it.

"What's going on in here?" It was Stefan...he must have heard the whole thing.

"I was just filling Elena on your 'extra-curricular' activities." Olivia smiled but then stopped as she realized how much the comment sounded like something Damon would say.

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena stated and Olivia felt like she should leave them alone.

"I'm uh," She gestured to the door. "I'll be downstairs, with Damon." Olivia then left, leaving Elena and Stefan to sort out their problems.

* * *

Olivia stood with Damon and the rest of the crowd, waiting for the contestants of Miss Mystic Falls to come down the stairs. Elena was next.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Mayor Lockwood announced loudly, Elena came down the stairs in a grand dark blue grown. She looked beautiful. Halfway down the stairs Elena stopped, Stefan wasn't there.

"Damon," Olivia whispered to him. "Go!" He nodded and took Stefan's place and started to escort Elena. She smiled and began to whispering to him. She was probably asking where Stefan was. They started to walk out, hand in hand. Olivia followed them and ended up next to Alaric and Jenna.

"What the hell is she doing with Damon?" Jenna whispered to them.

"I have no idea." Alaric sighed.

"Stefan's missing," Olivia placed her gaze on Alaric, he knew about Stefan's new diet. "He must have forgotten the time." Damon and Elena had met with the rest of the contestants, they lined up and the music began. They first began to move round each other, not touching. Elena was giving Damon glares. Wait, how did Damon know the dance? Was it that old? They began to touch; gliding over the dance floor...they looked perfect together. The dance ended and they smiled at each other, sweet.

* * *

Olivia was walking though a hallway when she was grabbed when behind, she screamed till she saw sight of black hair.

"DAMON!" She shouted. "You scared me!" He just stayed straight faced.

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom and there was blood, not forgetting that Amber girl is missing." He was talking about Stefan.

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

"Let's just find him, okay?" Damon took hold of her wrist and headed outside, he didn't answer her question. Damon looked up, as if hearing something she couldn't hear, he then sped them out. Stefan stood, feeding off a blonde who was screaming. "STEFAN!" He released her.

"Stefan, come on get control." Damon walked towards him. His face was covered in warm blood. "Its okay, come on. Breath through it." Stefan quickly took hold of Damon's torso and threw him; Olivia without thinking raised her palm and aimed at Stefan. He was also thrown backwards and he gasped.

"Stefan," Olivia said his name simply. "It's okay..." Stefan then ran off, leaving Amber on the floor.

* * *

Olivia walked into Stefan's room; he stood in front of the mirror, trying to calm down.

"This is my fault," She told him. "I'm the one who fed you blood."

"No," His voice was harsh. "All you did was expose me to who I really am."

"This isn't you, Stefan."

"STOP DEFENDING ME!" Stefan shouted and knocked over a stack of books, Olivia only started walking towards him. "Don't get any closer to me..."

"Stefan, you're the good brother. This isn't you."

"Stop."

"Stefan, we are not going to give up on you."

"STOP!" He lunged towards her and pushed her against the wall. Olivia gasped; she didn't know he was that angry. "I'm so sorry." Stefan apologised, his eyes were filling with tears. Why was he crying? Was it because he hurt her or because he hurt Flossie? "I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's okay Stefan." She bought him closer to her. "You're going to be okay." Olivia took the vervain dart and stabbed him with it. Stefan fell to the ground and Damon entered the room.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked immediately.

"Of course I am." She rolled her eyes and a smirk began at his lips. Olivia took hold of Stefan's feet while Damon had his torso. Damon sped downstairs to the basement and they gently laid Stefan down in a cell.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon said as they headed back upstairs.

"It's going to work, trust me." Stefan had to get back to himself, for Elena's safety and everyone else's. "So," Olivia started to change the subject. "What would you say about me starting school again?"

"It's not safe-"

"The school is outside of town; I can get the bus every day."

"Is it what you want?" Olivia nodded. "Then it's done."


	21. Author's note!:)

**Hi Guys,**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long...It's just the chapters aren't piecing together like the other ones. The season one finale is soon so I'm looking forward to that!:) Only, I won't be updating for about another week. I'm going on a school trip to Switzerland.**

**Wish me luck,**

**Meggla:)**


End file.
